Remake Me
by Kirei GothicPoet3
Summary: Harry Potter has always been strange. Draco Malfoy has always been a prat. These are facts. But when do facts become myth and when does myth become reality? Old and new friends will help define the fine line. Veela!Draco, Creature!Harry. DH
1. Chapter One

_Disclaimer: _I don't own anything except the basic idea of this fic

_**A/N:** Nothing ta say, save...here we go_

_Warnings: Slashy goodness, incest, OCC and any other things that you may need to be worried about may be present in this fic so if you don't have an open mind...please leave. Though, I can nearly promise no beastality (not counting humaniod magical creatures), explicit rape scenes (save those absolutely needed for the devolpment of the plot), etc. This fic is a free-ranger, so it changes from time to time with twists and turns, just like all good stories!  
_

* * *

**_Remake me: Chapter One_**

Harry stared at himself in the mirror. How did everything turn out the way it had? Pale arms, slightly darker than his own, wrapped around his abdomen and he smiled to himself in the mirror, thinking back to the cause of all this.

Six years ago.

"If I didn't know any better, Draco, I'd say you were scared," Harry taunted, crossing over a few roots, following close behind the slightly taller blonde.

"Scared Potter?" Draco sat, holding the lamp in front of him, back facing the raven-haired boy, causing the Gryfindor to miss the frown that adorned his face at the use of his name on pink lips.

"Hoot-Hoot," the forest called to them.

"Did you hear that?" Draco asked, suddenly at Harry's side, holding the lamp in front of the boy's face so he could see him, looking around. Green eyes shined at him for a moment before he averted his eyes to the dog, "Come on, Fang." Harry's eyes flickered to the blonde's form as they walked, momentarily surveying him. Fang growled as they walked over some tree roots and both of them froze.

"What's wrong, Fang?" Harry asked, still not looking up, though Draco stood in horror watching a cloaked figure leaning over the body of a unicorn. Harry's eyes followed Fang and Draco's path. The thing lifted its head and snarled, unicorn blood dripping from a deformed mouth, baring fangs.

"Ahhh!" Draco shouted, moving to run. A figure appeared in his path.

"So I've found you," the figure spoke, a female voice behind the cloak that covered her features and body, "how dare you touch my unicorns." Her voice was calm, head facing the cloaked form stained with white blood. Draco looked up at her in wonder, the shadows covering her face and Harry looked between the two. A large beast flew through the air, stumping at the cloaked form in unicorn blood, making it flee. The other disappeared.

"Thank you," Harry said, looked up, wide-eyed at the centaur that saved his life.

"Harry Potter, it is not safe for you here, there are many a beast in this forest that will not take kindly to you," the centaur spoke, his voice deep booming slightly.

"Hello friend, I see you've met our young Mr. Potter. Alrigh' there 'Arry?" Hagrid asked, an arrow shooter in his hands, looking to Harry. Draco stood, trembling slightly, next to Harry.

"This is where I must leave you, take care, Harry Potter," the centaur galloped away.

------------------

The summer after fifth year. Harry sat on his bare floor, staring at nothing but focusing on everything. This evening was the evening the orphan woman came. It was always a different person but of the same sex, female. They would walk around the house, inspecting his living conditions. Of course, the Dursleys would move his bed in Dudley's room for just that day. Again, they would be allowed custody over him; they always were, because when all the doors were closed and company was around, they were, for lack of a better word, perfect. Harry sighed, crawling over to the lose floor board and pulling out some photos he had kept of his friends, Remus, Sirius and some of his Professors. He folded his legs, careful not to get any dirt on the new pair of black pants they brought him, his one, green, silk shirt hanging off of him nicely instead of sagging like all his other shirts, making him look lean and tall, handsome as well.

"Boy!" Vernon called up the steps and the 16-year-old quickly put his things back under the floorboard, standing, dusting off his bum.

"Coming, Uncle Vernon," Harry called, though it wasn't necessary since he was moving quickly down the steps, his light weight causing no sound from the steps or floor as he swept into the room, smiling charmingly. Vernon stared at the boy, along with his wife and son. Moments like these made them wonder about him, more than usual. With the mere addition of a nice shirt and pants, the boy was a young man, charming and normal but abnormal in the way his presence in this state made you want to be especially nice to him. "What time did she say she was coming?" Harry asked, politely, arms behind his back as he looked to his uncle that no longer towered over him as much as he had only two hours before.

"Ms. Cornelius, will be here in five minutes. You know the deal, boy." Vernon's voice was softer than it should have been. It should have been booming, harsh and intimidating, but it wasn't. "Oh," the large man said mockingly, as if just remembering, "she's also coming to see if there is room for another little boy, he's rich. Hear that Dudley you'll have a little friend to play with." Dudley smirked at Harry. He really hated when the lanky boy dressed up, he had to admit, though never out loud, he looked better than he.

"Like Andre?" Harry asked, his innocent eyes causing his three relatives to soften unwillingly.

"No, not a child, a teenager, about your age," Petunia spoke to Dudley as if he had asked the question.

"Ok," Harry nodded, standing with his hands behind his back, eyes downcast, knowing better than to take a seat or ask anymore. The tension in the room faded when the door was knocked upon.

"No funny business, boy," was the last thing Vernon said to him as he went to open the door.

"Hello, you must be Ms. Cornelius?" Vernon said joyously, smiling at the woman in front of him. The tall woman stood at eye-to-eye level with him, her curves making up for her increase in height as she flashed a straight, white-toothed smile at him. Her all white business suit made her stand out in authority, a pair of thin, rectangular glasses on her button nose, framing pale green eyes. Her hair in a tight bun at the top of her head but the back let out to let the slightly wavy, white blond hair flow down her back and over her shoulders. The pants she wore clung to her thighs nicely, stopping at her ankle, which was covered by white, leather, boots. Vernon stared as Petunia came up from behind him, followed by Dudley and then Harry who stood at the doorway, body toward Vernon, waiting to be introduced to the woman though he caught a glimpse of her.

"Yes, I am, and this," her voice sounding familiar to Harry's ears, she moved aside allowing another figure to walk up who was a little taller than her, "is D." The figure smiled politely at them, hiding his look of utter disgust at the size of the men and of course, the fact that they were Muggles did not help in the least bit. His hands folding at his back instinctively, allowing them to look him over which they did with wide eyes and shamelessly slacked-jaws, making him smirk lightly. The black pants he wore hugged his legs slightly, muscles outlined to perfection just like the rest of his long legs. His silver, silk shirt was slightly see through, almost blending in with his white- blonde hair, held in a perfect ponytail at the base of his neck. His stormy gray eyes smiled at them, shinning in the sunlight and matching his shirt perfectly. His scaled, green shoes and belt finishing the look. "Well, aren't you going to invite us in?" Ms. Cornelius asked impatiently, tapping her slightly pointed heel on the off color cement of the porch.

"Yes, yes of course," Vernon stuttered, backing away clumsily and knocking over Harry in the process. The Gryfindor was momentarily surprised but shook out of his stupor when a pearl nailed hand reached out to him, to help him up.  
"And you must be Harry, you look nice, I'd like you to meet, Draco," her smirk made him wonder if she knew something he didn't and he excepted her hand, dusting off his bum again.

"Draco?" he asked himself, looking down at himself to make sure everything was in order.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Harry Potter," Draco chuckled, looking over the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Harry exclaimed ignoring the odd looks his relatives gave him.

"Father had to lie low and.what is it your business?" Malfoy sneered.

"It's not, I just wanted to know why the heck you're in my home!" Harry shouted. A hand touched his shoulder and he calmed down immediately, looking to the pearl nails for a moment before glancing up at the taller woman.

"Well, if we can just have a seat, I can explain everything," again her voice sounded familiar. Draco glared at Harry and vice-versa before the three turned to the three gawking relatives, "shall we?"

The five of them sat in the living room as Harry went to receive the refreshments his Aunt had prepared for their company.

"What is this all about?" Vernon asked, taking a biscuit offered by Harry silently.

"Well, as you know, young Harry here attends Hogwarts.well thank you dear," she took the tea, refusing the biscuit politely, "Draco also attends Hogwarts and he needs a place to stay for the balance of the summer.  
"Hogwarts, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Petunia said hysterically, looking to the woman in horror.

"Oh, no need to worry dear," Harry offered Draco tea and biscuits politely, making the blonde raise an eyebrow to him, Cornelius continued, "I know all about Harry being a wizard, I mean I am the woman who handles his placement. I am to understand that he's been taken care of and is in perfect health, though it is obviously a lie," her eyebrow raised to him when he stood back, head bowed and hands behind his back in a submissive manner.

"Boy, take a seat, with all that nonsense, honestly, he's just nervous," Vernon, said anxiously, lifting his fat body and directing Harry to the empty seat next to Draco. Head still bowed, Harry frowned, he'd messed up, a beating definitely was in order after this.

"That will be all, Vernon. As it is, Harry has remained safe in this house for the past years of his life, both normal and abnormal, and young Draco here is in need of a place to stay. Of course, you will be paid for your serves in helping Mr. Malfoy out, including the money you receive for keeping Harry in your sights."

"Money?" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, Harry, money. They are paid to take care of you, that's where all of your clothing and food comes from." Ms. Cornelius said, almost sadly. Harry's eyes flashed with hurt so deep that Draco had to repel from him for a moment, but it was there for only a split second before his had bowed again and his face went blank. What happened to the Gryfindor spirit? What happened to Saint Potter? The one that stood up for his friends? And now he couldn't even stand up for himself? "Draco needs a place to stay and he will stay here, that is that." The woman stood, flattening away invisible wrinkles on her suit.

"You're not going to stay and inspect the house?" Harry asked, eyes pleading, looking to her hopefully, standing.

"No, I'm afraid not, I have some business to attend to in the Wizarding World. I will return at the end of the summer to see how things are going and to take you two to Hogsmeade for your school supplies. Good day and good luck." And she disappeared from the room with a soft pop.

Draco stood, looking to the large man that was a little shorter than him.

"Well, Muggle, where will I be staying?" Draco asked, smirking at Harry whose face was that of pure horror making his smirk fade. The large man was turning a very unappealing shade of purple and he was shaking.

"That's all we need, another little freak," the large man hissed.

"Excuse me," Draco's appalled voice startled the slight silence of the room. Harry stood in front of him, as if to protect him.

"You don't have to worry about him! Everything's ok, we wouldn't make a sound this entire summer ok, ok?" Harry's voice was shaking and pleading, Vernon shook as he thought over Harry's words, a disgusted look on his face. Harry whirled around to face Draco who was looking completely and utterly shocked. Harry's face sported a few tear streaks and his already pale face looking up at Draco with wholesome fear. "Go up stairs." His voice was squeaked.

"But-." Draco tried.

"No, go, and stay there, don't listen" Harry pushed him out of the room and toward the stairs, standing in the hall toward the entrance of the room, shaking. The blonde Malfoy walked up the stairs, confused.

"Petunia, take Dudders upstairs," Vernon called to his wife from behind him. That was as much as Draco caught before he closed the door to a bare room with only a desk and a wardrobe in it. He scowled at the dirty tiled floor, eyeing the small carpet in the middle of the room.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high-pitched male scream had erupted from down stairs and the blonde closed his eyes. Harry told him to stay up stairs. He leaned against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. What the hell was going on?

------------------------------------

Two Hours later.

Draco lay with his hands behind his head, on the filthy bed, that at least had a decent blanket on top of it. The screaming had stopped only minutes ago and his chest constricted painfully at the dead silence that followed it. He knew it was Potter's voice, had heard it scream before in rage and after that time at the Tri-wizard Tournament, he heard it in horror. Is this what happened to the Boy-Who-Lived? Why had this happened? What had happened? He heard heavy steps behind the door he knew lie directly in front of the steps. The doors' locks were opened quickly and the large man stood in the hall, holding Harry whose limp body hung from the stubby arms of the man. Draco sat up quickly, leaping from the bed, and just catching Harry before he hit the floor.

The fat man chuckled harshly, slamming the door shut and locking all the locks. Draco sneered at the door then looked down to his Potter.  
My Potter? The question left him when he looked down at Harry, or at least a shell of him. His eyes were open in horror, eyes wide, glazed and unfocused. He was completely naked, save for the rag that was left of what looked like boxers. His usually pale skin gleamed death at him, scratches down his pale thighs, across his chest and on his cheek. His lips were swollen and held two splits, one in the middle of his lower lip and one in the corner of his mouth. His long hair tangled and bunched in ways that showed rough treatment, like being pulled and tugged horribly. The raven- haired boy's eyes finally blinked, eyes clouding with tears. "Harry, Harry are you ok?" Draco asked, he had the sudden urge to slap himself. What a stupid question! Of course he's not ok! Harry didn't move but his tears stopped falling down his pale, bruised cheeks and his large, sharp green eyes looked up at Draco who held him to his chest, his thighs folded under him to hold Harry up slightly.

"Draco.sorry," Harry squeaked, head tilting slightly to look deeply in the blonde's eyes, before he promptly passed out. Draco looked down at the smaller boy, holding back the emotions that filled him at the beautiful bruised face, making him feel guilty because he thought the black haired boy never looked more enticing. He sighed to himself, using his thumb to wipe away Harry's tears, what are we going to do?

-------------------------------

The next morning.

Draco awoke slowly, instinctively feeling for the warmth of Harry, who he had laid beside him, that seemed to have disappeared. He sat up stridently, looking around for The-Boy-Who-Lived.

"Are you ok, Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking to the blonde as he came into the room, a tray of food in his hands. Though the boy was naturally pale, some color had returned to his face, lips no longer swollen but a nice plump red. His hair had been cleaned and washed, wetly combed back into a neat ponytail. His face did not sport the bruises he wore the night before, pale skin creamy and light, contrasting with the black turtle neck he wore, black jeans hugging strong legs. He looked, for lack of a better word, crisp.

"I should be asking you that question, Potter," Malfoy drawled, looking at him suspiciously as he held out the tray to him, "what's all this?" he directed his eyes toward the food. Harry sighed, mind-full of the fact that Draco sat on his bed with nothing but a pair of boxers on, looking cute with his hair in a disarray all over his shoulders, taking a seat next to the blonde and setting the tray on his own lap, beginning to butter toast.

"It's food, Malfoy. Look, here you can't act anyway you want. It's fine with me if you act that way when the Dursleys aren't around but when they are.you can't. You've been asleep for a while and the three of them left early in the morning for a family day. By the time they get back, we should be in bed. I'm sorry, Malfoy, you probably want to be here even less than I want you to be here. We'll have to deal with it." He handed Draco a plate of pancakes, eggs and sausage, smiling charmingly.

* * *

_ Like, it? Didn't? Share your thoughts, tell me if I should add a chapter or not. Or you could just enlighten me of your existence. Sorry about all the mistakes. I am in the process of correcting them as you read! _

_ REVIEW! _

_SUGGESTIONS FOR LATER CHAPTERS ARE WELCOME! _


	2. Chapter Two

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter in anyway or form 

_**A/N:** Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it! Read and review if you will, and I'm very happy to know that some of my reviewers exist, so tell me or not and just review. _

_Note: Bare with me...I know it starts off kinda slow and reads somewhat like a child's book but it will progres...-trust me- _

* * *

_**Remake me: Chapter Two**_

"Potter, are you sure you're feeling alright, why are you being." Draco raised an eyebrow toward the food, "civil." Harry's smile wavered slightly but then brightened a fraction of a second later.

"Civil, Malfoy, you couldn't come up with a better word," his voice was cheery and playful, making the taunt useless because of his smiling face. "I'm perfectly fine, thanks for asking. As for the food, you heard me tell Vernon I'd take care of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. I'm pretty sure you're use to people doing everything for you and that's my job for this summer." Harry's smile seemed to lighten the depressing room and Draco shook his head at him.

"But why?" He asked, reaching for a fork after his stomach clenched slightly from hunger.

"Just because. I know you hate me and I'm not too crazy about you but that's ok. It seems like forever since I've seen another person even though it hasn't been but a couple of weeks."

"But what about your Uncle, Aunt and that fat kid?" Draco interrupted. Harry chuckled at that, a muse look on his face as he watched Draco cut his pancakes into perfect little triangles.

"Those aren't people, besides, by making you a little comfortable here there's less trouble to be had. So," he stood, clapping his hands together, large eyes looking to Draco expectantly, "what do you want to do today?" Draco raised an eyebrow, chewing his food slowly and precisely.

"What is there to do in the Muggle World?" Draco asked, speaking after swallowing his food.

"Not much.have you ever been to a movie?" Harry asked, looking ponderous for a moment. The blonde shook his head, directing his attention toward the food on his lap but listening. "Ok, we can do that! It'll be so much fun! But we're going to have to leave soon because the movie might be long."

"What's a movie?" cut in Draco.

"You'll see," Harry snickered, almost evilly, "well, hurry up and finish so we can go. I'm not supposed to be dressed like this or go out of the house while they're away but they won't know the difference. That lady left you some clothing in your trunk for school, it's over there." Harry pointed, "Do you want to take a shower?" he sounded extremely eager and excited, making Draco pause in his meal.

"What did you have for breakfast?"

"Nothing, I don't eat breakfast."

"You ate at Hogwarts."

"But not here," Harry smiled and walked out of the room, "Come on, Malfoy, put something on and meet me down stairs," he called over his shoulder. Draco stared after him even though the boy had already gone down the steps.

-------------------------------

20 minutes later...

Draco came down the steps, sliding back his gelled hair, which was held in a nice ponytail. He walked silently in the living room where he spotted Harry, bending over and wiping up what looked like blood, a forlorn look on his face. That's when he got a good eyeful of Harry's perfect, muscular behind, just begging to be touched. The blonde couldn't help but gasp at the sight, making Harry turn to him sharply. The tissue in his hand was quickly crumbed then tossed in the bin beside him. The Gryfindor smiled brightly at him, eyes running blatantly up and down his body. His silver vest and black, long sleeved shirt hugged him nicely, black pants sporting a silver belt and his black shoes smiling slightly at the silver buckle, saying 'cha-ching'.

"Well, you look good, Malfoy, I'll have to admit," Harry smirked, licking red, full lips.

"Is it hot here?" Malfoy asked curiously, trying to change the subject.

"No, it's kinda chilly, the weather's been funny all summer, so far," Harry smiled, walking up to the Slytherin and looking up at him with large green eyes, "Ready?" Draco's mouth felt dry and his pants were getting a little hot. Harry's body heat seemed to radiate off of him in waves, him being but a foot away from his own body. The blonde did nothing but nod dumbly. "Great, let's go than."

"To this movie thing, right?" Harry nodded as he walked out of the house, holding it open for Draco who smirked at him, and then he closed it and locked it behind him with the key the Dursleys left under the matt.

"You're gonna like this." Harry smiled brightly, leading the way. Draco raised an eyebrow at his back, was the boy going to be ok?

"Harry?" Draco asked, walking beside the boy as they walked down the street.

"You know what I noticed? You called me Harry." He smirked at the blonde. Draco nodded, waving a hand in absence of the subject and pushing down a light blush.

"How did you heal so fast?" He asked, not commenting to Harry about what he said, looking to the raven-haired boy. The sun gleamed on him, his pale skin and dark hair a contrast to the lightened but gray day, the sun peeking over the shadows, it seemed, just to get a glimpse of him. Harry looked from him to the sky, looking up slightly, hands folded to his back.

"Do you think it's going to rain?" Harry mumbled to the sky, though he was speaking to Draco in particular. Draco dropped the subject for now, he could always ask the boy later.

"Maybe." He, like Harry, looked to the sky. They walked a few blocks in silence before the large Theatre greeted them. Draco stared; mouth- hanging open in a very amusing way, Harry made sure the Slytherin took this into consideration.

"Malfoy, I wouldn't drool if I were you, just think about all the things I could tell Hermoine." Harry chuckled, leading the way to the doors.

* * *

_I hope you liked it and here are the answers to some of your questions:_

_1) Harry was buttering toast for Draco just because he needed something to do, have you ever done that before? Just needed something to do?_

_2) The end of the flashback happens at the very end of the fic, sorry but all the good stuff happens in the past. I did say that there was abuse in this fic, which is one of the reason's it is rated R, but I'll try to tone it down._

_3) He's a Malfoy, of course he gets out of school training but as a Malfoy he is to be the best and not getting good marks is a very un-Malofy like thing to do, in my story away To all my reviewers I thank you very much and I try my best to answer any questions you have so ask if you want to, Review me please and I'll give you another chapter so do so! Thanks to my reviewers again!_


	3. Chapter Three

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter...duh 

_**A/N:** I'm trying to update daily, unlike my other stories but I might get to a block soon so be glad for this chapter please. Thanks and review_

_

* * *

_  
**_Chapter Three_**

After the Movie...

Draco walked out of the theatre, seemingly shell-shocked. His slightly pink lips were dry and slightly parted as he followed Harry down a different street, different then the one they had taken there.

"Where are we going, Harry?" He asked, still trying to shake off the Goosebumps that had risen up his arms and back from seeing that sexy Muggle, Brad Pitt, on the huge screen.

"To see a few friends of mine before we head back. Sunset is in about an hour so we don't have to be back until after two. I guess it is going to rain," as soon as the Gryfindor tilted his head to the sky a lightening bolt flashed in the sky and rain drops began to fall. Harry began to laugh lightly, grabbing Draco's hand as he hauled the both of them through the now downpour, his merry laughter, along with Draco's panted chuckles following them.

The Gryfindor knocked vigorously upon the pearl white door, the structure of the manor like house reminding Draco of his own home as he was pulled into the house when they were admitted entrance.

"About time, Potter," a voice drawled and Draco turned from his comparisons of his house to this one in favor of finding the owner of said voice. A tall, shorthaired blonde greeted his eyes. The slightly shorter male glance at him in question for a moment before turning lust filled eyes to Harry, an act which had the prince of Slytherin push down the urge to growl possessively. "Well, I can see what took you." The blue eyes did not turn to him but remained focused on Harry, the oblivious teen still beaming up at him as the man's eyes raked over Harry's form hungrily.

"We got side-tracked, Michael," Harry pouted playfully, crossing his arms in a humph, "but since I don't receive a 'proper greeting', my company and I will be on are way," with that Harry flickered his long black hair over his shoulder, the wetness of it hitting Michael straight in the eye, making the Slytherin smirk and go to follow Harry who had proceeded to the door.

"Alright, alright," with a swing of his arm, the tall blonde had turned Harry to him, enveloping the short male in a huge hug that made Draco want to strangle the life out of the offender. When they pulled back, about two minutes later, Harry was slightly flushed but had a big smile on his face.

"Better had," he drawled but the wide smile remained. The Gryfindor sighed, looking around at his friend's home, "where's Raphael, Donatelo, and Rocky?" Harry asked, looking up at him questioningly.

"In the living room, come on," Michael almost eagerly grasped his hand, pulling Harry, who then grasped Draco's hand, toward the room.

"Hey guys," Michael yelled, looking to his brothers who all sat on the couch, looking at the fire, facing away from them. They all turned to him, questioning eyebrows gracefully raised, "guess who's here?" The beaming smile on their brother's face made them smirk lightly, and they all shrugged in unison. The tall blonde stepped aside; bring Harry and Draco in sight.

"Harry!" They all exclaimed in unison, jumping over the couch. The Gryfindor looked to them surprised for he had been too busy surveying Draco's look of uncomfortable status, he'd never seen him look uneasy before.

"Donny, Ralph, Rocky!" he exclaimed, releasing Draco's hand just in time. The Gryfindor was bombarded with hugs and kisses (thankfully on the cheek). The Slytherin, starting to get pissed at the fact of being ignored, cleared his throat loudly. The following moment sharp eyes were pinned to him.

"And who is this, Harry?" Donny questioned, stepping away from him slightly to look to Draco. Harry's cheeks had turned a lovely shade of red and his eyes where lidded in embarrassment which he quickly shook off.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he near shouted, grasping Draco's arm. Said owner of the arm pushed down a shiver at the contact. Harry's hands where so hot, the feeling through the material of his shirt increasing the need to jump on him right then and there, "this is Draco Malfoy. He'll be staying with me for he remainder of the summer."

"At the Dursleys?" Rocky questioned. Hearing the name of Harry's relatives the other three brothers did not push down the growl that erupted from their throats. Harry nodded, a sweat drop appearing on his forehead.

"Well, look at the time," Harry chuckled nervously, backing away, and pulling Draco with him, "they should be getting home any minute now, we should hurry." By then the party of them, who had been, 'nonchalantly', following Harry, "reached the door. "We might stop by tomorrow for some catch up time," the Gryfindor chuckled, opening the door.

"But it's raining!" Donny said quickly, grasping Harry's arm that was not pushing Draco toward the door.

"And it's cold!" Ralph exclaimed, taking hold of Harry's other arm.

"Stay!" the other two pleaded. The Gryfindor sighed, looking to Draco who had a blank expression on his face. In a flash they were out side, the door closed. Harry looked around questioningly before his eyes landed on the lips of the smirking Draco.

"Malfoy." Harry said warningly, waiting for an explanation as to why the Slytherin had pulled him out of his friend's house, arms crossed over his chest. But since the rain fell onto him in big, plump drops, Draco felt no need to explain himself and merely grabbed his hand, bounding for the way they had came, back to the Dursleys.

-------------------------

Two minutes of running later.

"I don't like them," Draco pointed out, waiting patiently for Harry to open the door to the house.

"Well you wouldn't, though I don't see why since all of them are former Slytherins," Harry pushed open the door to the house, a light blush covering his cheeks at the change of humidity, "I've known them since first year, ya know, didn't even know they were wizards, myself." Harry trailed off, pulling his soaking wet turtleneck over his head. Draco caught a glimpse of color on Harry's back before he turned around. "I'm gonna go change, join me?" The Gryfindor turned and proceeded up the stairs, that's when Draco caught sight of it. On Harry's back was a picture of a phoenix. At the sight of Harry's bare back, his slightly dulled Veela senses hummed and his already long hair tingled as he felt it grow. "Are you coming?" The Gryfindor turned to him, half way up the steps, eyebrows raised at Draco. At the sound of his voice, Draco snapped out of the daze his transformation was slowly coating him with. Pushing down the urge to shake his head in order to clear his mind, Draco followed up the steps, close behind the Gryfindor.

-----------------------

Harry stared at his plate. Wearing a pair of slightly faded jeans that hugged his muscled legs and a black t-shirt, which accented his somewhat lean form, he sat across from Draco. The blonde Slytherin, adorned in black dress pants and a regular white businesslike shirt sat next to the whale Dudley-to his utter disgust- across from Harry-to his great disappointment- and next to the stick of the house which sat next to her husband, who sat at the head of the table, facing a woman they had brought along. The beauty had long, raven hair, flowing across her shoulders. Her sharp green eyes never left the form of his Harry as she ignored the food set in front of her. Draco stopped his slight evaluation to raise an eyebrow to the huge spread of goods and foods that could be compared to that of Hogwarts. At first sight, one would think the table would collapse at the very weight of it all. His attention was broken when someone cleared his or her throat.

"You've out done yourself this time, Harry," the woman smiled, placing a napkin on her lap as she made eye contact with him. A light blush colored his features and he offered a small smile as he looked into almost identical green eyes. If he didn't know any better, Draco would have thought them twins. The slightly older woman looked almost exactly like Harry. About the same height as the Gryfindor, and instead of pale skin hers was tanned, her hair, like Harry's waved slightly though she let it out over her shoulders. Both green-eyed beauties held a glint of knowledge beyond their years but still sheen of innocence in their wide-eyes.

" Jennifer, how was your flight?" the stick asked and Draco looked to her, the bristling the woman made over the woman's, or Jennifer's, comment made him think of a slightly younger McGonagall.

"Wonderful, Aunt Petunia, just wonderful," the girl smiled but Draco did not miss the look she gave the Gryfindor, which caused the raven-haired male to stifle a laugh. "And who is this? Are you related to Rocky and the others?" Jennifer turned to him, raising a graceful eyebrow. Draco took a quick glance around to see all eyes, including Harry's-which made him ecstatic- on him before standing from his chair and offering his hand to her.

"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," he smirked at her and her other eyebrow rose, looking to Harry momentarily before standing as well and shaking his hand.

"Jennifer, Jennifer Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you." Draco's shocked look was short lived before it disappeared at the releasing of her hand from his, lowering himself back to his seat, looking to the Gryfindor for an explanation.

"Will you be staying with us this summer?" Harry's sudden question made all eyes turn to him. The three Dursleys looked about to shout him to hell and back, Draco complete with his blank expression and Jennifer with a small happy smile on her face.

"Yes, until the end of August." Harry smiled widely at her answer, pushing away from his seat at the table.

"I think I'll be going to bed early, tonight," he announced, looking toward his relatives and Draco, "will you join me, Draco? Or would you rather finish your meal?" Harry asked, gesturing toward Draco's barely touched meal. Not waiting for an answer, Harry walked around the table, hugging his aunt from behind and nodding to his uncle and cousin, covering the look of disgust completely from his face, "Goodnight." He told them before walking to the other side of the table and giving Jennifer a long, big hug, whispering in her ear: "we'll talk some more in the morning." He released her with one last look to Draco over his shoulder before exiting the room. The blonde stood only seconds after, nodding to all of them before taking off after the Gryfindor.

----------------------------

_I hope you liked it and the answers of questions:_

_1) You'll have to continue to read to find out what Harry is going to be_

_2) Yes, Harry is repressing some things, you'll like it when he lets it out_

_3) I didn't understand the question about Draco saving Harry_

_4) No, Harry's not going to get in trouble because the Durselys Hardl notice if food is gone, Dudley eats everything anyway. They are greedy but they hate magic so they are basically at a mute point with Draco for now._

_As above I answer any questions or concerns my readers have, please review, even if you want to tell me you don't exist or you do._


	4. Chapter Four

_Disclaimer: _I do not own Harry Potter but do take claim to this topic (the focus of the fic) 

_**A/N:** I hope you will forgive me for the lateness of this but I'll try to update as soon as possible, I'm all happy cause I have so many reviews, do read and review please and I'll give the rest of this chapter when you do, thanks!_

**_

* * *

Chapter Four_**

He released her with one last look to Draco over his shoulder before exiting the room. The blonde stood only seconds after, nodding to all of them before taking off after the Gryfindor...

-----------------------

By the time Draco got up the steps, he found Harry's door open for him, said person at his wardrobe.

"Who was that?" Draco asked, resisting the urge to wrap around Harry's waist and push himself against the clothed back. Harry pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it in the open closet before unzipping his pants, pulling them off and doing the same.

"That," Harry yawned, pulling out a pair of silk white boxers to slip over his naked form, his bare behind giving the Slytherin an eyeful, "was my cousin from my father's side...I'd much rather tell you in the morning." Harry's slim but muscular form slide up the bed, making the ragged and beaten mattress seem appealing, "Come on," he beckoned, lifting the quilt to Draco after climbing in himself. The Slytherin spared little thought but a raised eyebrow before ridding himself of his clothing and sliding in next to Harry's warmth, after closing and locking the door with his wand, of course, clad in his own pair of boxers though they were black silk instead of white.

"I would think you wouldn't want to share your bed with a slimy git like me," he smirked, propping his arm up to look at the Gryfindor in the dark.

"I'm surprised you excepted the offer of a Gryfindork."

"Well, it is better than sleeping on the floor." Draco smiled. A surprised look covered his features when he felt Harry snuggle up to him, his body acting immediately.

"Sleep now, talk later," the Gryfindor mumbled before sleep over took his heavy lids. Draco rested his head on his formally propped up arm before tossing his arm over the Gryfindor and finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

_I hoped you liked it. I'm pressed for time at the moment so I won't answer questions. I hope you liked it, please review (those of you that still read this fic and I'll try to answer any lingering questions. Thanks! Oh, and next fic, the fun starts! hint hint hasta pronto; sayanora; good bye_


	5. Chapter Five

_Disclaimer: _I do not own anything pertaining to the five Harry Potter books, the basic idea of this fic belongs, all explainations and family ties belong to me. 

_**A/N:** I'm sorry it took so long, tell me your anger in your review (Just trying to get more reviews) Flames are welcome but only after you read the entire story_

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

"Sleep now, talk later," the Gryfindor mumbled before sleep over took his heavy lids. Draco rested his head on his formally propped up arm before tossing his arm over the Gryfindor and finally drifting to sleep.

--------------------------------

**_ Chapter Five_**

Draco opened his eyes slowly, arm moving on it's own accord to search for his bedmate. Hn...Harry...Mate... Draco thought to himself still groggily searching. His eyes snapped open when he found that the bed was indeed empty and Harry's warm body was nowhere to be felt. Sitting up and putting a hand to his eyes to shut out a sudden burst of light he groaned.

"Well, it's about time you got your lazy arse out of the bed," the whale, Dudley, mumbled to himself, moving away from the curtains to stand at the door with that Jennifer girl he had met last night.

"Dudley!" she exclaimed, "be kind! He is your guest," she scolded, tossing a warm smile at Draco before turning gracefully and exiting the room. Draco watched, a bit wide-eyed as she left, transfixed by the wild movement her hair made, almost as if it were alive; the way it swished from side to side down her back reminding him of the way Potter's hair looked and moved. Catching the look Dudley gave him before the whale left, he snapped out of it and hopped out of bed, literally. His bladder told him he needed to use a rest room of sorts.

Slipping on a pair of knickers and running his slim digits through his hair he proceeded through the open door and down the immaculately clean hallway to where the bathroom appeared to be, which happened to be at the end of the hall next to the whale's father's bedroom. Cricking open the door, Draco proceeded to do his business while half awake.

"Now I will tell you what I've down for you," he heard someone singing. Turning to the shower that just so happened to be located opposite the tub he watched, shaking himself off and pulling up his pants. "Fifty thousand tears I've cried...Oh, screaming, deceiving and bleeding you. And you still won't hear me...go away...Don't hold my hand this time I'll save myself...Maybe I'll wake up for once...wake up for once...I'm tormented daily, defeated by you. Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom...I...dive...again," the person actually sounded pretty good, if not a little masculine, "I'm going under...Drowning you...I keep falling forever...Got to break through...I..." the shower turned off and Draco just stood there, transfixed as the almost see through curtain was pulled back and a pale arm reached out for the tower hanging on the wall, "So go on and scream, scream at me...so far...so far away...I won't be broken again...Got to breath..." Harry reached for the towel, grasped it and flapped it onto his wet mane of hair, the long strains pasted over his shoulders and on his chest, the straight, wet locks stopping at just above his nipple, his bare chest and smooth abs giving Malfoy an eye full, "cause I keep going under." He rocked his head a little bit to the beat in his head as he worked the water slowly from his hair, taking his sweet time, after all, it had been a while since he had a nice, long, relaxing shower. Eyes still closed, he wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped from the tub, fully intent on taking care of his teeth now; he didn't spend a hour on each tooth with that spell just to have them go yellow on him now.

Draco was practically drooling by the time Harry had wrapped the cloth around his waist and didn't bother to take his eyes off the boy's beautiful body even when he felt his ears tingle, nor when Harry opened his eyes at last. The Golden Boy jumped when he caught sight of him, a light blush coloring his cheeks, then ears, then traveled down to his neck and down his chest, below the towel... Draco's eyes snapped up, not having noticed that he was looking at Harry so hard. The latter of the two cleared his throat and the other gulped largely, forcing his eyes on Harry's face and trying to repress the growing of his ears. So that's where the phoenix's tail went...

"Is there something I can help you with, Draco? I was just about to..." Harry cleared his throat "brush my teeth..."

"I was just u-using the bathroom...s-sorry," he reached past Harry, flushed the toilet, rinsed his hands quickly and left the room as calm as he could, trying his best to insure himself that Harry had not seen the bulge in his open pants and also trying to forget that he had stuttered. The picture of the naked Gryfindor left his eyes slightly widened as he took his wand out of his pocket and proceeded to do all the magical things he needed to, to keep himself so perfect and crisp.

Harry stood there for a moment, still staring after Draco in a sort of shocked state until Jennifer came walking down the hall, looking critically at him the entire time.

"As remarkably handsome as you are Harry, I have no desire to see my baby cousin naked," she smirked, closing the wide bathroom door before turning into her Aunt and Uncle's room to have a talk with the silently talking pair.

One Jennifer Potter found one Draco Malfoy sitting impatiently at the table in the kitchen, obviously wanting something to quell his hunger, deducted from the foul look on his face.

"If you're hungry you're going to have to make it yourself," she smirked, crossing her arms over her blue summer dress, the end of it trimmed in lace black. The weather that day seemed extremely warm, so Draco wore one of his thinner blue jeans and a black t-shirt that hugged him nicely, opting for black sneakers that looked brand new over his usual leather, snake skin, or plad shoes.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow at her as she took a seat across from him, crossing her slim legs under the table and making certain the dress covered her nicely shaped thighs, it was only knee high. The smirk she wore on her face was warm, but her eyes held a devious tint to them, much like Harry's eyes often did. Again, Draco felt a tingling in his ears but it completely disappeared when Dudley walked in. The youngest of the Malfoy clan did not particularly like the way he eyed Jennifer and definitely didn't like it when his beady little eyes looked his way. "Can I help you with something?" he asked rudely when the whale's eyes moved up and down his seated body, lingering on the place between his folded legs a little too long.

"I hope all of you are hungry," Harry broke the tense air as he entered the kitchen behind his cousin, tying a white apron around his waste as he directed himself toward the stove and cabinets, "how about some nice beacon, eggs and French toast? How does that sound?" he turned to the other silent parties of the kitchen, spatula in hand as he looked expectantly, though happily, to each person. Jennifer chuckled lightly, shaking her head at the over cheerful Gryfindor.

"Always trust you, Potter," she giggled, a delicate hand over her mouth to stifle them. He pouted at her and crossed his arms pointedly, tapping a foot to signal he was still waiting for an answer. "Yes, that will be more than fine, Harry." Looking over to Draco for a moment, her quick glace turned to observing him; he was watching Harry closely. The Gryfindor was dressed in a pair of tight black jeans and a blood red t-shirt; his strains of hair let out over his shoulders and down his back, still a little wet from his shower. At that thought the Slytherin's ears tingled horribly and he put a hand to one of them to control himself, pressing lightly on the sensitive skin there.

"Give me ten minutes and I'll be done," Harry said over his shoulder as he cracked a couple of eggs, bringing Draco from his daze.

"Do you want some help?" Jennifer asked, still looking at Draco, her lips pressed into a line in thought.

"Sure," he threw a smirk over his shoulder and turned back to flipping the toast. Jennifer rose and walked over to her cousin, tying the apron that was hooked next to the stove around her waste.

"You wanna go play outside?" Dudley asked him, almost eagerly.

"Does it involve physical contact?" Draco turned to Dudley who had been munching on a glazed donut at the sit in counter.

"Nah, we could play catch," the whale suggested and Draco took the time to survey him for a moment. Upon closer inspection, Dudley wasn't really fat but more so very butch and muscular. The large guy wore a pair of baggy sweat pants and a white wife-beater. Draco was surprised at himself; he didn't think he could miss the guy's muscular physique.

"Sure," the light smirk that played across his lips was somewhat playful, if not his usual arrogant face. He turned around to look back at Harry and saw the eyebrows raised at him from both Harry and Jennifer. "I'm going to play with Dudley," he told them as he got up from his chair and turned toward the door with Dudley, "Call me when breakfast is done," he called over his shoulder and left the house, going to play in the yard with Harry's cousin. Harry turned back to his task at hand, eyebrow still raised as he thought of Malfoy and Dudley playing together. Another thought came to his head but he let that pass as his female cousin began to cook the beacon.

"So, do you think he's cute?" Jennifer asked, pushing the beacon around so it didn't stick to the pan. Instead of blushing horribly like she expected him to, he smirked lightly at her and flipped another piece French toast.

"Why, do you?" the question was smooth as he looked at her through the corner of his eye, not having to look at her through his glasses because she was so close. She nudged his arm playfully and giggled, making his chuckle.

"Well look at you, all grown up, next thing you know you'll be asking me what positions I'd like him in," she giggled.

"Well..." he trailed off and she gasped at him, nudging him again.

Before either of them knew it, the food was done and the table was set. Harry's Aunt and Uncle came down the steps at the smell of food and he went to go retrieve his cousin and Malfoy from the front yard.

"Go long," he heard and he watched with a small smile as Dudley threw the ball and Draco ran to catch it, both were panting lightly. The ball flew toward Harry, but would have landed where Draco was standing, next to the steps, if Harry had not reached out and caught it.

"Breakfast is ready," he called to Dudley and smirked at the surprised look both Draco and his cousin gave him before he tossed the ball into Draco's outstretched hands and gracefully turned into the house.

Harry took a seat next to Jennifer, who sat next to Aunt Petunia, who sat at the head of the table, the other end where Uncle Vernon resided grumbling to him self. Draco headed upstairs to wash his hands while Dudley took his time coming in the house. After washing his hands quickly, he leaped down the steps and entered the dinning room with Dudley; both him and the cousin panting lightly, a light shin of sweat on Draco's forehead and a river on Dudley's. When Draco took a seat he noted that the table was much more comfortable than the night before and the family before him looked a lot more normal, not as uptight.

"We've decided to take a little vacation," Vernon told Jennifer, though he was talking to everyone present, "but this time we will not be taking Dudley with us." A quiet 'yes' was heard before Harry's head snapped up.

"But why?" he asked, almost hissing in snake at his sudden anger.

"He doesn't have fun anyway," the large man hissed out, cutting viciously into his French toast and taking five pieces in his mouth at once.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," Harry bowed his head into his empty plate, losing his sudden burst of courage and knowing that when Jennifer left he would pay dearly for it.

"As it stands," Petunia seemed to cut through the tension Harry's whispered yes left them in, and she looked pointedly at Draco and Dudley, "you will be staying with Jennifer for a while, if not the rest of this month," then she turned to Harry, "and you may be living with her."

"But if we leave..." Harry tried but was interrupted.

"You stayed there before and nothing has happened to you. That woman called us today and said to send you with her," the line that his Aunt's lips had been pressed into was so tight he could hardly make out the words, but now he knew why his 'foster' parents seemed so grumpy this morning. Harry wanted to leap onto the table and do a happy dance but resisted only because Draco was there.

"When?" Draco suddenly asked, having been eating his food silently through out the conversation.

"Today."

Draco slid into the car next to his Harry, whose hair was currently pulled back (much to Draco's disappointment), Dudley at the front of the chair and Jennifer in the driver's seat.

"So explain to me your relation?" Draco said after they had been on the road for a bit, looking from Harry to Jennifer, who remained focused on the road, allowing Harry to take the floor.

"Well, you see I didn't know that Jenny was my cousin until the year before first year. She's only two years my elder and had married into the family of the Dursleys. Her mother, Jocelyn Potter, my aunt, had married Thomas Dursley, my uncle, a couple of years back but my Aunt Jocelyn and my father had put a new word to sibling rivalry, Jocelyn was in Slytherin, you see, and before she married Thomas, she had a fling with Michael Evans, my uncle on my mother's side, who was also on bad terms with my mother. Jennifer's father was Michael Evans and her mother, Jocelyn Potter, but we only found out about her when Thomas Dursley brought her home to Grandma Dursley, then we found out about Jenny here, who has been raised by her mother. It's confusing but if you think it over a bit it's understandable, and maybe a bit weird." Harry chuckled.

"Weird? You call my family history weird?" Jennifer hissed at him, glancing back at the talking pair.

"You have to admit, being that you're my cousin on more than one side is slightly odd," he chuckled, moving out of reach of the arm she tried to hit him with while looking at the road.

"You're an odd person, Harry Potter," Draco smirked, sounding almost...loving. The car went silent after that comment and Harry buried himself farther into his seat in embarrassment, resting his head on the plastic before the actual window. He watched, eyes half closed, as the ocean went by in a blur, beautiful houses along the shores, Dudley's snores along with the steady hum of the car making him drift in his sleep.

"There it is, it's not much, but it's home," Jennifer told them as the came around a hook and a large mansion-like building came into sight.

"Now where have I heard that before," Harry mumbled in his sleep as his head rolled to the side with another sharp turn. Draco looked to him, his ears throbbing and he felt them point slightly but not to the point where they would be terribly noticeable. He looked to Jennifer in something akin to pity. It was almost nightfall and they had started right after breakfast, she had been driving nonstop.

"Harry, Dudley, we're here," Jennifer called as she opened her car door and let out her stiff legs for a moment, relishing in the cool air that hit her face; she did live pretty high up. The air ruffled Harry's slight bang a bit, the Gryfindor opening his long lashes to grace the world with his large-eyed green gaze.

"What time is it?" he said groggily, stretching slightly with a covered yawn.

"When do we eat?" Dudley followed, yawning extremely loudly and stretching until his wrist hit the steering wheel.

"It's six o'clock and you eat when you make yourself something to eat," Jennifer answered, lifting herself from the car and standing her full height, regretting her decision to wear the short dress today. Harry was the second to exit the car, eager to see the house he had not visited in so long and trying to wake up from the stiffness of the Chevrolet. Draco was the third; wanting to view his dwellings for the next month or so and not liking that Dudley took to staring at him the moment he woke up.

"It looks bigger than the last time," Harry whispered to himself and Jennifer looked at him for a moment before moving to gather their trunks.

"It is, I added a garden and I got it approved for magical uses since it hasn't been in use for so long," she smirked, unlocking the cords holding their stuff in her small trunk and looking to Harry, Draco and the newly risen Dudley expectantly.

"You go unlock the door, we've got these," Harry smiled, lifting his trunk, Draco, Jennifer, and Dudley's from the small trunk quickly. Draco raised an eyebrow and grabbed his own and Harry's feeling somewhat obligated. Harry took Dudley's and Jennifer's even though Dudley tried to take them from him for the simple reason of showing off. Dudley's trunk weighed much more than all of them but Harry wasn't exactly weak so he did well to carry them up the twelve or so large steps that lay before the actual house.

"When were you going to tell me your cousin was magical?" Draco threw over his shoulder as he saw a couple of owls swoop in and out of some windows.

"I thought it was obvious," Harry smirked, a light sheen of sweat lining his forehead near his hairline as he looked up at Malfoy.

"You should have been there when mom found out, she forebode me from becoming a 'freak' as well," Dudley chuckled at Draco's back as the climb was finished. The grand doors were open for them and little blue birds were flying around, a whistling sort of music accompanying them; Draco half expected to see a deer come out of no where and sniff at his hand.

"I thought you guys would never get here," Jennifer giggled, looking down on them from the halls, leaning over the railing. She wore a silk white nightgown, the sleeves ending at her elbow, the end of the gown ending at her ankles; it looked warm and comfortable. "Let me show you to your rooms, gentlemen," she glided to the long, royal blue carpet and descended the steps gracefully, standing at the foot of the steps and waiting for them. Harry moved forward with the luggage before being stopped by a raised hand in his direction. "House elves," she smirked and Harry sighed, sounding somewhat relieved as he straightened his shirt and walked forward to meet her at the step. Draco and Dudley took a moment to put their tongues back in their mouths before they joined the ascending pair up the long, twirling flight of stairs. "Harry, tomorrow you and I will go shopping. I'm quite positive that the good clothes you have been wearing are the only decent sets you have. And we can get some robes while we're at it," Jennifer giggled as she led them down the hall at the right, this hall decorated in royal blue, like the steps, and a soft blue on the walls. Pictures of men with messy hair and large, hazel eyes adorned the walls, most standing erect and proud.

* * *

_Well, that was a bit longer than the last chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review...I won't answer any questions now but I'll try my best to get to all of your questions. Thank you for reading please review._


	6. Chapter Six

_Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Harry Potter nor the names for the brothers. Welcome all new comers and note that I do own the explanations and ideas of the original characters._

_A/N: I hope that all of you are not too sore with me and that you will enjoy what I have written here. I don't have much time for pleasantries, but I really truly wanted to get my work out, so all of you could see it, again I apologize for the wait, thank you reviewers and review after you read!_

* * *

_Where we last left off:_

Pictures of men with messy hair and large, hazel eyes adorned the walls, most standing erect and proud.

-------------------------------

Chapter Six

"What is this place?" Draco murmured as he identified a picture that looked just like the late James Potter.

"Potter Manor, of course," Jennifer answered, turning down another long hall and coming to a set of grand doors, a little smaller than the ones they entered but large none the less, "This is the East living Quarters, I hope you'll find this suitable Harry, it's bigger than when you last stayed and you don't have to share it with anyone," Draco missed the look Jennifer tossed at him in place of staring at the large living room. The carpeting of the room changed to an amazing scarlet, the large fireplace lit, gold, silk, curtains outlining two large, open stone windows. The furniture, which consisted of a large leather couch, love seat and recliner, sat in front of the fireplace, a simple mahogany table placed in front of the large couch. At the wall opposite of the furniture sat a mahogany desk, the front of it pushed against the wall, a rolling, black leather chair slid neatly under it, the initials H.P. engraved in the wood of the fine desk, paper sorters at each far corner, pushed against the wall. Gold stationary papers gleamed from in front of the leather chair, gold tipped quills and different colored ink lined up on the desk in front of the papers. Draco took in each and every detail as Harry glided his hands across everything he could to take in as much as he could just in case he never got to see this again.

"It's changed so much," he whispered, his slim digits caressing his engraved initials.

"I have been busy with it, this room especially. I'll make sure you never have to live like you did again, Harry..." Jennifer smiled warmly, gracefully walking to Harry and placing a hand to his back, Draco pushed down the urge to growl at the contact, not liking the contact shared between his Harry and Jennifer, "You know this is all yours, technically, this all goes to you. The mansion, the gardens, the land, everything," the glint in her eyes made Draco want to tear her apart, the love in her eyes making the Slytherin hostile though he tried his best to push it down.

"What do you mean?" Harry brought his eyes from the desk to look to his cousin, a gracefully risen eyebrow directed at her.

"When your father died, the youngest of the Potter family, he left you this, the lands he owned became yours, but because you were unable to claim it, my mother did. Then she off and married that horrid man and went to live with him, leaving me here, by myself," she glanced at Dudley in apology, hoping the large teen would not take offense to her words, "and when you come of age, Harry, this will all be yours, if you do not wish to take it now," she offered, stepping away from him to go stand by the window. The slightly open curtains revealed a prefect view of the lands, which consisted of eight gardens, three stables, and fields on each corner and beyond the fields were mountains as far as the eye can see. "You own it all, Harry," she whispered and Harry stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she was trying to say.

"You will stay here of course," he said finally, loud enough for her to turn to him, "if anything were to happen to me it would go to you, and I would not think of turning you away or out of anywhere, especially not our home," he assured, walking toward her and enveloping Jennifer in a light hug around the waist, "and I'll put it in writing if I have to," he smirked when she pulled away to look at him. She smiled cheekily, warmly before directing her attention toward the forgotten pair, who stood at the door watching the scene un-raffle and raffle again.

"Well, sorry you two," Jennifer giggled, a light blush splattering across her features as well as Harry's, "let me show you to your rooms," she smiled, walking toward the door when Harry let her go.

"That's ok, I'll stay here with Potter," Draco told her nonchalantly, waving a hand in the air in dismissal. She raised an eyebrow at him then looked to Harry who looked even more surprised then he had when he first saw Draco in his Uncle's home. Draco resisted the urge to smirk widely, or even smile and even more nonchalantly glided over to the large leather couch, making him self comfortable on the smooth, soft material. Harry shook his head at Draco before shrugging to Jennifer. She nodded, almost knowingly and walked out, waiting patiently for Dudley to follow. Instead of going on his impulse to stay, the large teen turned slowly around, attention on the reclining Draco before turning completely and following Jennifer down the hall. The doors closed softly behind the retreating pair and Harry took another look around before turning to Draco, who sat, almost too comfortable, in front of the fireplace, a light smirk on his features, like he was content.

"Will you ignore me for about three seconds?" Harry asked when Draco looked to him questioningly; after all, Harry had been standing there staring at him for quiet some time. Draco shrugged, leaning his head back and staring at the ceiling. "Thank you," the Gryfindor said calmly, then none-to-calmly, "Yes," he jumped up and down four times, albeit happily and loudly. Suddenly he stopped, looking calmer then before though his sudden outburst caused Draco to look to him sharply.

"What was that all about?" The Slytherin asked, both eyebrows rose at the light smiling Gryfindor.

"I did tell you to ignore me," Harry pointed out and went to go look at his bedroom but more so his bathroom for the simple fact of wanting a nice, long, relaxing, drawn out, soaking bath.

"Where are you going?" the other party of the room asked, looking to him from the couch expectantly, his voice almost eager, sounding more like 'I want to come'.

"To my room, why, you wanna come?" The Gryfindor hadn't meant to make it sound like that but what else was he suppose to say? I'm going to look at my toilet, want to join me? Why don't you come along? Do you want to have mad passionate sex? Woah, wait a sec...back that up... where the hell did that come from? The Gryfindor had paused; hand on the doorknob to what he remembered as his room, turning the odd and completely unexpected thought in his head over and over again.

"You alright?" Draco asked, attempting to sound impatient but failing miserably.

"Huh?" Oh yeah, Harry thought, room, "yeah, I'm fine." Turning the knob and pushing the amazingly silent door open Harry stared, mouth agape at his room, if he wasn't confused with someone else's that is.

At the far end of the room, two large, walk in windows were set in silk, black curtains, the wind ruffling the light material like magic. In between the windows in which two people Dudley's size could walk through a four-poster bed sat. The large bed held a European air about it, speaking elegance and poise. Around the bed, satin curtains of the reddest red tied were tied back in preparation for the sleeper, among the mountains of red and black pillows and many sheets of silk for warmth lay one, no, two pairs of pajama sets for each of them. One emerald green and one silver, but Harry was not concerned with them when he looked to the bed, no, because his attention was directed to the ceiling which seemed to lay so high above the floor three Hagrids could stand on one another's head and still not reach it. It reflected the sky out side, which was set in stars, the beautiful moon lighting the night sky, and because the sky was in an enclosed space, the moon provided prefect light for the room.

Against the far left of the room, where another door was located, Harry observed a large, mirror, all types of things laid out on top of the dressing desk in front of the mirror, a simple stool, which was leather, set in front of the mirror... he wasn't a girl...but that gel would probably come in handy. Right in front of one of the walk in windows, which lead to a large balcony, sat a large, leather recliner, the one in this room larger than the recliner in the living room and could have possibly fit two people on there, though they would probably have to be slim. One the far right of the room, next to two other sets of doors sat a desk, simple, compared to the rest of the room. The desk's top was made of glass, as Harry found when he ran his head over it but the thing that surprised him the most was what lay on the desk, the only objects adorning the simple desk was, in fact, a computer. A laptop if you will, with a keyboard, mouse, printer, scanner, digital camera, small microphone, speakers and web cam, Harry had never seen a real one this close. Sure, he knew how to use one but he didn't think he'd be able to...have one...this was getting better by the second.

Looking to Draco, the Gryfindor watched as the Slytherin ran a hand over the curtains of the bed, looking at the pillows and sheets almost longingly, he couldn't help the small smile that filtered across his features.

"Are you tired?" He asked softly, and for some reason Draco felt his heart contract.

"Yeah, I guess," he mumbled, shrugging.

"Then go to sleep," gesturing toward the bed, Harry grasped the knob of on of the handles of the doors on the far right of the room. A  
walk in closet...? Wow...He closed that door and opened the other...long scary hall...later inspection...Turning on his heel and heading for the third door of mystery, but not before locking the door with the long scary hall, he grasped the knob. "Where are you going now?" Draco asked when he went to go step into the glowing bathroom, which happened to be half normal bathroom and half hot spring with little fairies flying around the trees lined up there.

"I'm going to take a dip in the magical hot spring over there. You can join me if you like," Harry shrugged but stopped in the doorway, turning what he just said around in his head...damn hormones...damn genes.

"Sure, I could use a relaxing..." Draco's sentence trailed off as he came in behind Harry, it looked like they had a choice in how they washed themselves. The room looked literally split in half. On one side was a room and toilet adjacent to the prefects bathroom at Hogwarts and on the other side looked like something straight out of a fairytale...so Hogwarts or fairy tale...you can imagine which they took, well you're wrong, they took the fairytale. Harry chuckled at the look on Draco's face and walked toward the hot spring, followed by Draco and as soon as they stepped onto the grass from the door the other side disappeared and the door laid in a tree when they turned back to it, they were completely surrounded by nature. The full moon hung in the air as Harry and Draco stared, Harry sighed, blushing down the urge to howl at the tempting moon, pushing down his senses to take to looking at Draco. He'd have to talk to Jennifer later about this, it was nice...perfect...but his thoughts on the scenery were short lived when he saw Draco's eyes flash for a moment, and could have sworn that the blonde's ears were longer or...pointer. It was probably his imagination but the Slytherin looked back to him and smirked. "Well are you going to get in, Potter?" Harry could have also sworn he'd seen those lips curve over a fang but then again his senses were humming, that was probably the usual size of Draco's teeth and his over active imagination saw a fang...but... "Potter...?"

"Um...yeah," Harry said distractedly, staring at the Malfoy heir oddly for a moment before grasping the tail of the shirt and pulling it over his head, revealing his lightly muscled, washboard stomach and muscular but pale arms. Draco turned away from him but covered by grasping his own shirttail and pulling the cloth over his head. Harry grasped his ponytail holder and pulled down, letting his raven locks flow over his bare shoulders for a moment before taking to his belt. Toeing off his shoes, Draco also turned to his belt, back facing Harry as he pulled down the jeans and took off his socks. Standing with his boxers on he turned to the Gryfindor and almost dropped his jaw to the ground. Harry stood completely bare at the edge of the water, his hair following down his back as he took a step into the water. The warm temperature sent little goose bumps up the length of his leg, causing a light shiver that did not go unnoticed by Draco who was watching the Gryfindor closely.

Bare as well, Draco stepped in toe with Harry, so close they almost touched though Draco stood at the bank of the hot spring instead of venturing farther like Harry. Resting his back on a rather large rock in the middle of the spring, the water deeper in the waters surrounding the rock then next to it, Harry tilted his head back and listened to what he could. A light song seemed to be playing, reminding him of the music he heard at the beginning of a song called 'A Thousand Miles', it was somewhat relaxing. But that was not all he heard. He heard the shallow breaths of Draco, the mischievous giggles of the surrounding fairies and he heard a heart beat...two, one beating opposite the other. Cracking one of his closed lids open, Harry looked to Draco.

"Are you okay?" Looking up at Harry from Harry's body, Draco almost blushed, a heart was starting to ache, and he couldn't hold his transformation for much longer.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered as he swam closer to the Gryfindor, the water coming up to his chin, then he let go. His hair, now wet, covered his long gated ears and the fact that his hair already reached a little past his shoulders hid it's growth in length. His mouth closed to hide his fangs, Draco lidded his eyes slightly, hiding their slits and their growth in size, "why do you ask?" The Slytherin, used to speaking through his fangs, did not sound much different.

"No reason," closing his eyes and senses, the Gryfindor sighed deeply, allowing his mind to wander...

_The sound of a hand hitting raw flesh echoed in the Gryfindor's sensitive ears, the sting of the slap sending him tumbling backwards.  
_

_ "No, I'm sorry Uncle Vernon, it won't happen again," Harry pleaded as he backed away. Not now, not when the one and only Draco Malfoy sat upstairs, in his room.  
_

_ "That's what you said last time, boy," Vernon hissed, their voices were but whispers but they always heard, everyone always heard when the screams came. An over large fist flew through the air and hit it's intended target, Harry's stomach. Blood spattered the front of the silk green shirt as Harry coughed, the blow seemingly haven broken a few ribs.  
_

_ "But..." he said weakly, still on his feet as his uncle pulled back for another blow, "Malfoy..." another hit, this one to his chest, unexpected.  
_

_ "You will call him Draco, understood," a slap to the face. At this the Gryfindor lost his balance and tumbled into a wall, the blood he continued to cough up splattering all over the delicate papering.  
_

_ "Yes..." he croaked through a mouth full of his blood, "Uncle..." before he was able to finish he was grabbed roughly and thrown to the carpet, the blood color of it disguising the previous stains.  
_

_ "Look what you did you little freak," his uncle hissed, turning the boy over to look at him. He thought he could take him, but now, looking into the face of his beastly Uncle he was still that scared little boy, that cowering child, "you're aunt is going to be furious." Grabbing the boy's hair, Vernon threw his head against the wall, smirking when he heard a crack in the process and almost smiling when Harry crumbled to the floor. "You know we are far from done." His voice danced in Harry's pounding head, the sound of his own heartbeat threatening to destroy his eardrums, the sound of Vernon's labored breaths accompanying the harsh thump, reminding him of what was to come.  
_

_ "No, not this time..." Harry tired to crawl up the wall in order to stand but his Uncle grabbed his pant leg roughly, ripping it from him and effectively flooring Harry.  
_

_ "Yes, yes, yes..."_

Harry's head snapped up, head colliding with Draco's in effort to escape his flashback.

"Draco," he whispered, staring into startled silver eyes...startled slit silver eyes. Harry stared, fascinated as Draco's iris slowly became a circle again and the blonde backed away. "Well I'm pretty sure your eyes don't do that naturally," Harry puffed out, looking to the Slytherin in a mixture of surprise, confusion and expectancy. Draco looked between Harry and the door, thinking he could simply run out the door but quickly discarded the stupid thought.

"Well...as you know the Malfoy line is..." he was interrupted.

"A bunch of high nosed aristocrats," Harry's tone was completely and utterly innocence no matter how much offense Draco took to the simple comment. Glaring at the Gryfindor for a moment Draco continued.

"Known for perfection..." again, he was interrupted.

"That too." Draco glared at that but simply turned his nose up at him and spoke in his regular ice tone; after all, Harry was being a stubborn Gryfindork so he had every right to at least act like a slimy git.

"My grandfather, however kind hearted he was, was still a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy he appreciated beauty. In his stay at Hogwarts, he met a beautiful woman, my grandmother, whose beauty far exceeded any natural human."

"You mean like a Veela?" this time Harry made a point to look at him innocently, pouting out his lip cutely so the blonde wouldn't get angry at the interruption. Draco let it slide, who wouldn't with that face?

"Yes and no, you see a Veela is tainted. It is the weak mixture of what you call Elvin, Muggles and a regular wizard. My grandmother was an Elvin."

"You mean your grandmother was like a house elf," Harry made a face and Draco took a moment to look deeply insulted.

"Merlin no!" His exclamation made the surrounding fairies pause in their tune before they continued along with the rest of Draco's explanation. "A house elf is of completely different lineage, a mixture of a bug and a wizard or something of the sort. Elvin are the beings that you're told about in fairytales, long ears, humanoid bodies dark/ pale hair. My grandmother was an Elvin, who had taken to living in the wizard society." Draco paused to look to Harry, who sat looking to him attentively, waiting for any questions or comments the Gryfindor would want to make. Him having no comment Draco continued. "Doing so, she vowed to her clan that she would begin a line of Veela all her own, starting with her children. Grandmother had four, one of which was my father, who was the first of the Veela line, the Malfoy Veela line if you will. The other children were woman and so my father was the only one left to continue the line, with me."

"So you are the second generation of Veela? Wouldn't your mother have to be a Veela as well for you to be a full-blown Veela? Don't they change when they get angry? I've never seen you change. Are you angry now, is that why your ears changed?" The questions shot out of Harry's mouth like a cannon and Draco sighed deeply.

"Yes, I am the second generation of Veela, my mother is also a Veela but not so closely tied into the Elvin linage. Male Veela, which are very rare, do not change when they are angry and you see me change now because I have been suppressing my instincts ever since I came into my line, for the simple reason of not having any time. Does that answer all of your questions?" The tone Draco used reminded Harry of the time Draco made fun of his flying techniques about three years back. Harry shook his head, feeling somewhat dejected all of a sudden and took to staring at the ripples in the water.

"Excuse me," a little voice was heard. The Gryfindor raised his head to look toward the trees, as did Draco; to see a little blue fairy floating aside from all the rest, "Master Potter, Mr. Malfoy, Jennifer said that if you are hungry you should come down to eat now and if not have a good night." The little fairy's voice was no louder then the barest of a whisper and no deeper than a fifteen year old boy's. Looking to Draco, who shook his head, Harry turned back to the male fairy...he didn't know they existed...he was kinda cute too.

"Oh, no thank you for the dinner and you can call me Harry, what is your name?" The Gryfindor moved his bum along the base of the spring to get closer to the fairy in order to get a better look at him.

"Christopher, nice to meet you Master...I mean Harry," the light purple color of the fairy's face signaled his blush and Harry smiled charmingly at the little guy.

"Nice to meet you as well, this is Draco Malfoy, he's a friend of mine and I suppose he will be staying for a little while," Harry tossed his head toward Draco in a small gesture of announcing his presence, even though the Slytherin hadn't moved.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, are you Harry's husband?" the question as innocent enough but you wouldn't think that considering the deep blush Harry fell into, the raven-haired boy allowing his head to dip into the water for a moment.

"No, we were enemies just a week ago," at Draco's icy tone Christopher bowed his head.

"Would you like anything, Harry?" Christopher changed the subject.

"No, thank you," the Gryfindor had lifted his hair out of the water to look to Christopher, flashing him a charming smile before the fairy returned it and flew away.

"You're meaner in this form," Harry pointed out, leaning a little closer to Draco to run his hand through the blonde's hair shortly.

"Well because we don't change, which lets out anger, our tempers are higher than what ever normal is." Draco explained pointedly, letting his eyelids drop a little at the feel of Harry's hands on his scalp. Harry nodded and moved until he stood up in the water in front of Draco.

"Now that you mention it, you are very pretty for a guy, and you do seem to be on your period a lot," at Harry's smirk Draco glared, watching as the Gryfindor glided through the water towards a towel laid out on the back of the hot spring. The steam rolled off of his body in waves as each inch was reveled to Draco's eyes, the slits narrowing until there seemed to be no iris, the once circles a straight line down his retina, one of his hearts pounding abnormally fast while the other pounded as fast as a human heart could without failing. Harry sighed deeply as he wrapped the towel around his waste, breaking Draco from his self-induced trance, a good thing.

"I confessed," Draco cleared his throat, following Harry's path out of the water, "now it's you're turn."

"What do you mean?" Harry question was simple as he grasped the handle to the wooden door and opened it. Immediately the missing half of the bathroom reappeared and Harry took a moment to survey it before stepping onto the carpeting of his room. Draco followed quickly behind, not exactly scared but anxious to get some clothing on his bum.

"I mean, what are you? Because you sure as hell aren't human." Harry's brow frowned and he took a breath to speak his mind. A sudden loud 'pop' interrupted him however and the Gryfindor looked toward the bathroom door in which the house elf stood in.

"Master Harry Potter, Sir, Mistress Jennifer Potter said that your friends are here and to come down right away," the house elf said hurriedly. The house elf's voice was high, reminding him of Winky, at Hogwarts and her skin was of a light blue color, her larger than normal eyes were amber and Harry took a moment to take in her little bell bottoms and tank top, the clothing very clean for an elf and he had to admit, if he were an elf he'd take a jab at her.

"My friends?" Harry asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow at the elf before moving toward his dresser in search of something to wear.

"Yes, a Mr. Ronald Wealsey and a Ms. Hermoine Granger, Sir," she told him, stepping onto the carpet timidly, her small toes wiggling happily on the plush carpeting. Harry nodded, taking his bottom lip lightly between his teeth as he looked over some black jeans before shrugging and sliding them over his thin waist, allowing the towel to fall for a moment. Draco stared, transfixed for the slowed down seconds it took for Harry to zipper the zipper and button his fly, his mouth watered slightly and he shook his head lightly, going to find himself something to wear with a nod to Harry.

"Okay, I'm on my way," he mumbled as he rummaged for a shirt. He found a silk green button up, long sleeved shirt and tossed it over his shoulders before following the house elf to his door. "I wonder how they knew I was here," he mused, walking into his common room. "Come on, Draco," Harry called as he followed the smirking elf. He didn't know they could look so good, thinking they were a lowly race even though he didn't exactly believe in that type of thing.

"Coming," he heard and Draco emerged from a room next to his, wearing a pair of plain black dress pants and a button up white business-like shirt. Raising an eyebrow, Harry took a moment to take in the Slytherin's ears, which were back to normal and his shorter hair, which he pulled in a neat ponytail. The blonde's form as he stood at the door way reminded him of Lucius Malfoy, proud, sexy and somewhat intimidating...Harry shook his head, did he just think that Draco was sexy? At that, did he just think LUCIUS MALFOY was sexy?

* * *

_Well, that's all for now!_  



	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if you don't believe me refer to later chapters, if you find a problem with that still refer to later chapters  
  
Where we last left off....  
  
At that, did he just think LUCIUS MALFOY was sexy?  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
"Mistress Jennifer Potter did say to hurry, sire," the little house elf urged as Harry took a moment to gather himself. Draco on the other hand didn't notice the look Harry had been giving, the blonde haven been transfixed by the open, green silk shirt on Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded to the elf and followed her out of the large doors that led from his quarters to the hall, Draco trying his best to shake himself from his reverie on Harry's body.  
  
"So, what is your name?" Harry asked conversationally, hands behind his back as he walked, not bothered at all that his shirt was wide open. Draco walked by his side down the long hall, trying his best to keep his eyes off of the Gryfindor's body, the pink nubs on Harry's best trying their best to drawn his attention as the green silk shirt fluttered slightly with Harry's every step.  
  
"Tammy, sire," the house elf, said happily, bringing them to the steps, "Tammy will leave you here, sirs, Mistress Jennifer Potter, Mr. Ronald Wealsey and Ms. Hermoine Granger are waiting for you in the foyer," with a neat bow and a 'pop' she disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was different..." Draco breathed well naturally, standing back as Harry nodded and walked down the steps with a nod of thanks toward Draco's gentlemen antics. When they reached the bottom of the staircase, Harry looked around them, seeing a set of doors slightly ajar, the stained blue, red, yellow and green glass leading to where he could distinctly hear voices.  
  
"I can't wait to see him," Harry heard Ron's familiar voice as he approached the room. Glancing back at Draco to see the blonde staring fixedly at his back he shrugged and pushed the door open. Two gasp were heard when he entered the room and Harry made eye contact with his two best friends.  
  
"Harry," Hermoine breathed, shamelessly raking her eyes up and down the Gryfindor's form, mouth agape. Ron was not in a much better state, his brown eyes widening at his best friend's appearance jaw slack as well. Draco pushed down the urge to growl possessively but instead stepped up slightly to let his presence be known. Hermoine and Ron's jaws clicked shut at the sight of the youngest Malfoy and both stood.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron nodded, eyes narrowed suspiciously as he glanced between the two of them.  
  
"Well are the two of you just going to stand there or give me a hug?" Harry asked testily after a moment of silence, taking a quick look at his cousin who was smirking lightly, a knowing look in her eyes. Without a second thought, both Gryfindor's lunged themselves at the third member of their trio, hugging the life out of him, Hermoine and even Ron showering his face with kisses of greeting. Draco growled low enough for only him to hear. "What are you two doing here?" he chuckled, as they continued to kiss him, feeling and seeing the red head move closer and closer toward his pink lips. He released himself from their hold just as Ron laid a 'misplaced' kiss on his lips, the touch soft, sending a jolt of excitement down the shorter Gryfindor's spine.  
  
"Dumbledore contacted us," Hermoine blushed, turning the color of Ron's hair for basically trying to snog Harry with Ron at her side, doing the same. She didn't know what came over her, though it wasn't like the pair had not kissed the Golden boy before but nothing like that. Nothing that made her heart pound the way it did when she was...  
  
"Is that why I'm here?" Harry said suddenly, slightly surprised that Draco had said the same thing, the 'enemies' breaking Hermoine's spoiled thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, Dumbledore had sent Malfoy over to your place and when he saw what was really happening to you at the Dursleys," here Ron paused, fuming for a moment, "he sent Jennifer here for you, helping her get this place together so you could have some place to really call home. It seemed to me like he was trying to make it up to you," Ron's voice was soft as he took a seat next to Jennifer who was dressed in her same night gown, a light silk, white robe over her shoulders.  
  
"Technically, we're suppose to visit tomorrow but Ron here couldn't wait," Hermoine smiled, "we were sent to pick up Malfoy," she told him, talking a seat on the sofa across from the two chairs Jennifer and Ron occupied. Glancing at Malfoy again, Harry moved to sit next to her.  
  
"Pick up Malfoy?" he questioned and Hermoine noted his increased grace as he flopped down next to her, the whoosh of air comforting as she took in another one of his traits: when he sat next to someone he was close enough to touch with the slightest of movement but not so close it was uncomfortable.  
  
"Yes, Dumbledore said that Malfoy's father is out of hiding and is ready for his son to return," at this she looked to a surprised Draco who had not taken a seat and decided to lean casually on the wall next to the door. Harry bit his lip again in thought, glancing nervously at Draco and wondering briefly if he should object to the youngest Malfoy heir leaving, he was starting to really enjoy the Veela's company. Harry nodded.  
  
"So I suppose you will be taking him tonight?" he asked, suddenly realizing how tired he actually was and leaning more into the soft, light brown couch. Hermoine nodded, standing.  
  
"It'd be best, then we could come back tomorrow and spend the entire day together," she smiled softly at the Gryfindor and Harry stood to meet her, giving her a hug by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. Harry haven pulled back slightly to smile down at her, Hermoine noticed the sensuality of his lips and how tempting he looked just then before shaking herself and moving back as well. This two-second exchange went unnoticed by all except Draco and Jennifer. The Slytherin opened his mouth to protest but found it dying on his lips when Harry stepped to him, arms wide. The Gryfindor wrapped his arms around Draco's neck in a hug, standing on his toes slightly to do so and surprising Hermoine and Ron as he did so.  
  
"It was nice getting to actually know you, Draco," Harry smiled softly when he pulled away the shocked Slytherin's lips slightly parted in awe. Stiffly a yawn Harry gave a hug and a kiss to Ron and Jennifer, bid them goodnight and trudged up the stairs within the time span of sixty seconds...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked toward the two Gryfindors and sent a light scowl their way before following the Gryfindor up stairs to get his things, tossing, "I'm going to get my stuff," over his shoulder as he did so. When he entered the common room he found Harry laying casually on the couch staring at the blazing fire, his brow frowned.  
  
"I thought you would have let the house elves get your things," he said as Draco walked toward him, not looking up from the beautiful burn.  
  
"I wanted to say good-bye properly," he heard as the blonde took a seat on the edge of the couch, looking down on him as he did so.  
  
"What's going to happen at school, we were enemies only days ago," Harry tried to chuckle, failing when it only came out as a weak smile and snort. Harry's large eyes blinked up at Draco, lips slightly parted as the blonde stared down on him.  
  
"People change," was his response, the blonde shrugged lightly, bending down slightly as he closed the space between Harry and himself. The Gryfindor inhaled sharply at the feel of warm lips upon his cold ones. "See you at school, Harry," Draco smiled against his lips, pulling away. Draco stood and left with those words, dragging his still packed trunk behind him as he did so. Both boys let the events of the past three or four days play through their minds, and both could not believe any of it had happened...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry awoke the next morning in his new bed, a light smile curving over his features as he did so, sitting up. The silk sheets pooled at his bare waist as he found himself to be completely naked, then remembered with a bright blush what he had done the previous night, after Draco had left. Well, what was he supposed to do? Go to sleep with a hard on? I think not. Harry shrugged to himself. Taking a glance around the room he decided to do a little net searching, being mindful of the fact that he was completely naked but ignoring it, he rose from his bed and padded over to his computer and desk. Pushing a little button at the side of the screen, a curious look adorning his features, he sat back and watching in awe as the screen came on.  
  
"Hello Harry," the computer said to him and he smiled at it as the screen read the same words, "What would you like to do today?" Harry thought for a bit.  
  
"Could you tell me what's behind the door leading to the long hallway?" he typed in, surprising him self when he typed the words quickly, saying them to himself.  
  
"That door leads to all the rooms in the house, when you opened it, you did not give it a destination. If you had walked in at that time, you would not have come out without knowing how it works." The computer told him and he smiled brightly, giving himself a pat on the back in his head.  
  
"How does it work then?" he typed eagerly.  
  
"How to use the door of Mysteries:" it read, coming up with a long list of things and Harry fingered his glasses, only to feel nothing there, he could see without them!  
  
"Hello Harry," a cheery voice told him, interrupting the droning of the computer and the face of his cousin popped up on the side of the screen. "How are you this morning?" her voice held a light chuckle and Harry smiled at her, his eyes scrunching up slightly as he did so.  
  
"I'm great, Jenny," his bright voice made his cousin's smile widen, "how are you?"  
  
"Fine, fine," she waved, giggling.  
  
"Do you happen to know what happened to my glasses?" his suspicious voice held an 'I'm not made at you' tone to it.  
  
"Oh, I told Christopher to remove them and correct your eye sight while you were sleeping," she waved him off as if it didn't matter, "why don't you come down for breakfast? We can discuss what we're going to do today," she smiled, clinking off the screen. His computer blacked out and he assumed that meant that he didn't have a choice of coming down or not. Going to his walk in closet he carefully chose a pair of silk white pajama pants that he slid over his thighs before going in search of the kitchen. Opening the door that led to the hall, the Gryfindor was surprised to see a tall male at his door. The purple-eyed teen before him stood over Harry at about six feet, his long blue-hair giving him a feminine look though his broad shoulders and muscular frame suggested otherwise. Harry shamelessly raked his eyes up and down the tall male's frame.  
  
"Hello, Harry," he smiled at him, showing a set of straight, white teeth, "allow me to escort you to the kitchen." The tall male offered his arm, his butler outfit explaining what he was doing in his wing of the Manor.  
  
"Who are you?" The Gryfindor asked, stepping from his common room and into the hall, closing the door behind him. The butler snapped and a white silk robe produced itself in mid air, the man plucking it from the air gracefully and held it out to the Gryfindor expectantly. Harry turned around slowly, and the male stepped to his back, placing his arms gently in the light material and sliding it over his smooth, pale shoulders.  
  
"Christopher, sire," said the tall male, turning gracefully down the hall and walking toward the stairs.  
  
"But..." Harry trailed off, looking over the males form from behind as he walked down the long, spiraling staircase.  
  
"This is my human form, sire," Christopher told him over his shoulder, his voice deeper than Harry's own. Harry pursed his lips slightly, nodding to himself as if in agreement. He did look good... "Here we are," Christopher bowed and left Harry at the entrance of the dinning room where the table looked about to crumble with all the foods and drinks and deserts set upon it, Harry did a happy dance in his mind.  
  
"I thought you would never get down here," Jennifer giggled, placing her spoon down and patting at her mouth daintily.  
  
"You could have told me you were going to send someone up like that," Harry grumbled but could not take the wide smile from his face as he took a seat next to Jennifer who sat at the head of the long table.  
  
"And miss you gaping like a fish," she giggled, watching as Harry pulled a bowl of cream of wheat in front of him, "I think not." Harry tried to sneer at her but failed miserably when a little bird landed on her shoulder and he smiled. She whistled at it and it did so back.  
  
"Nature hoe," he grumbled to himself, taking a nice big spoonful of the creamy substance and sticking it in his mouth. He made a sound of appreciation before continuing his meal in silence.  
  
"So, Hermoine and Ron called and said they'd be by at noon, which gives you enough time to get ready, then I called Donny and the others, they said they'd happily join the three of you and I'm coming along as well," Jennifer told him, buttering a piece of toast casually and Harry did the same at the same time, neither acknowledging the fact that they had done so.  
  
"Why are so many people coming?" Harry asked, looking up from his toast as they both dipped it in their cream of wheat and took a bit.  
  
"We, my dear, are going to show you what it's like to be a real Potter," she smirked.  
  
"You sound like Malfoy," he chuckled, taking another bit of his cream of wheat and toast.  
  
"He has the right idea," Jennifer took a sip of her orange juice, smirking wickedly at what she was about to do with her cousin...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco stared at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named unflinchingly, his features completely blank as his father's lord looked him over.  
  
"He has grown into a young man, Lucius," the deformed male said appraisingly, leaning to his side slightly, where Draco's father stood. Draco did not look over to him, afraid of the look that would be directed at him by his father. 'Father?' Draco scuffed lightly in his head, not breaking the eye contact he shared between Voldemort and himself. "A little older and he may make a fine pet," if Draco had not been standing directly in front of the lord he would have shown a face of complete and utter disgust. Draco did not flinch however, and held his silver eyes to that of Voldemort's.  
  
"Lord," he said firmly, not bowing or kneeling in respect as many had before him, "if I may be excused. I am still a student and I do wish to obtain the school supplies I will need to graduate." His voice was cool and precious, portraying nothing of the anxiousness he felt toward leaving the ugly lord's presence.  
  
"Well done, Lucius, he has a strong spirit," the smirk over Voldemort's lined mouth sent an unpleasant shiver down Draco's spine but he did not show it, not even in the slight movement of his body. "I am aware of the fact that you spent your short vacation over Harry Potter's house," the way he spat Harry's name made him flinch slightly, "any news?" Voldemort did not notice his flinch for he seemed to be completely occupied by Draco's body.  
  
"We have tossed our rivalry to the wind," Draco said, almost proudly, "with more time I am sure he will be able to trust me completely," the smirk that slowly formed on Draco's face was for show as his mind went a mile a minute, trying to find a way to get himself out of the hole he was slowly digging for himself.  
  
"And the dark mark?" Voldemort's voice was too eager for his liking and he forced the smirk to remain on his lips.  
  
"I can not get the mark now for it is not my seventh year and I am certain Potter would notice an abrasion on my skin..." he caught his mistake too late.  
  
"Does he see your skin often?" Voldemort raised his nonexistent eyebrow and Draco let his smirk fall.  
  
"No, but I do like to flaunt what I have," his smirk returned and he flicked his hair over his shoulder gracefully to prove his point. Voldemort waved his hand over him.  
  
"You are dismissed," Draco did not like the glint in Voldemort's snake-like eyes but he turned none-the-less and left with a quick glance to his father who looked older than he had moments before. Draco shrugged gracefully, he'd think about it later, right now he wanted to owl Blaise and Theodore so he could go to Diagon Alley for some fun and shopping, if he was lucky, he'd see Potter...  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I hope you liked it and I'm very very sorry it took so long to put up, well, I have yo go, please review but other than that, until next time ~_^ 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own it DAMN IT!!  
  
A/N: Sorry about the wait, it might be even longer before you get another chapter so in all good humor I hope you savor this one --------------------  
  
Where we last left off....  
  
Draco shrugged gracefully, he'd think about it later, right now he wanted to owl Blaise and Theodore so he could go to Diagon Alley for some fun and shopping, if he was lucky, he'd see Potter...  
  
---------------------  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Harry sat in the chair, nervously fingering his robe as the barber fussed over his hair.  
  
"When is the last time you cut this?" he argued, a pair of scissors in his hands, Harry thought about getting up and running like he had done before but stopped himself when the man took the raven strains between his fingers and cut. Harry closed his eyes, ignoring the chucking that hid friends made as they watched the barber snip away...  
  
An hour later, Donny, Ralph, Mike, Rocky, Hermoine, Ron and Jennifer came out of the shop, all laughing hardily, which is how Draco and his gang found them.  
  
"It's not funny guys, that really hurt," someone shouted from behind them.  
  
"Well hello, Jennifer," Draco drawled, making his presence known and stepping to them.  
  
"Damn," Theodore whistled, looking at Jennifer up and down.  
  
"Why are the lot of you hanging out with the Mud blood and the Weasel for?" Pansy said from Draco's, "you need to come with us." Their laughter had died down and the four brothers looked over to Draco and his gang.  
  
"Hey, Harry," Rocky said over his shoulder, "isn't that your friend?" Harry pushed through the mass of bodies to see. Draco, along with the rest of the Slytherins he'd been hanging out with, gasped collectively at the sight of Potter. His messy locks had been trimmed, the soft strains lying over his shoulders, a slight bang curving over his left eye, which was unhindered by glasses. The robe he wore was a beautiful emerald that brought out the color of his eyes, the clothing underneath consisting of tight black pants and a slightly see-through black vest.  
  
"Hello, Draco," Harry smiled brightly, stepping up to him gracefully.  
  
"Potter?" Blaise whispered, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down the Gryfindor's body.  
  
"What in all hell happened to you?" Pansy followed, letting go of Draco's arm in favor of staring at the green eyed God.  
  
"Draco, lovely to see you here," Jennifer's voice snapped all of them out of their trance, taking Harry's arm as she did so. "Hello, I'm Jennifer Potter, Harry's cousin," she smiled, holding her hand out to Pansy who had shaken her head lightly. Hermoine, Ron and the four brothers stepped up slightly, away from the entrance of the barbershop.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson," Pansy shook her hand.  
  
"Theodore Nott."  
  
"Blaise Zambini."  
  
"Vincent Crabe."  
  
"Gregory Goyle." The all nodded at her and she smiled charmingly.  
  
"This is Rocky Daniels, Raphael Daniels, Donatelo Daniels and Michelangelo Daniels," Jennifer pointed behind her and they all smiled at Draco's gang.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked Harry softly, looking down on him as he did so, about a foot away from him.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Harry chuckled, gesturing to his hair and clothes. Draco smirked, nodding.  
  
"I suppose it is," he whispered, stepping closer to Harry. Jennifer giggled nervously, breaking their little moment, which they held as everyone introduced them selves.  
  
"Well, it was nice seeing you again, Draco and nice to meet you all, but we have a lot to do," Jennifer pulled Harry away and the rest followed with a wave. Harry tossed an apologetic smile at Draco and waved a see-you-later. Hermoine watched the encounter with a raised eyebrow, her sharp mind developing a hypothesis on what was occurring. Ron tugged at her arm when she did not move.  
  
"Let's go, Moine," he whispered, glancing at the still staring gang.  
  
"Malfoy," she pointedly ignored Ron as she turned her gaze to him, "don't play," she left with a turn, the warning stilling the air as she continued with the rest of her friends, the group waiting for her and Ron patiently. Jennifer smiled again, looking at Pansy with a glint in her eyes as she did so, before dragging Harry off to the bookstore.  
  
Draco did not miss the look Harry's cousin gave his best friend, nor did he miss the looks Donny and his brother's gave him. Sighing inwardly, he stuck his nose up in the air and turned sharply, going in one of the stores known for their Slytherin clothing and dark look. Pansy followed suite after staring at Jennifer's back, watching as they entered the bookstore. The rest of the gang followed as well, Blaise being the last one to enter as he tossed one last glaze over his shoulder.  
  
----------------------  
  
Well, that's all for now, I hope it satisfied you for the moment. Please review ad tell me what you thought. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor some of the characters I will be introducing, however Jennifer Potter and some of the descriptions within do be long to me, not to mention the ideas from some of these pairings.  
  
A/N: Hello everyone; nice to see you again. This weekend was a break through and I even have a few ideas for some chapters you haven't read yet, I hope you will review and read this thoroughly. It is MANDATORY that you enjoy yourself when you read this. It's a bit mixed up and if I have ANY MISTAKES can you point them out for me? It's important for me to make this as enjoyable and pain free a possible, including my hopes that you will not be too annoyed with my mistakes. To make up for the somewhat short chapters I have submitted, here's a really long one grin and I finally get them on their way secretive smile In this chapter I'm trying to get all of you to fall in love with the great Potter, but you will like a few twist I plan on adding after I receive a few more reviews.  
  
Okay, enough chat, how about we begin...  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
The rest of the gang followed as well, Blaise being the last one to enter as he tossed one last glaze over his shoulder...  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Harry stared fixedly at an old book, located at the very back of the bookstore as his friends and cousin searched for school books and books on Qudditch. The book's cover was blank, the spine as well, not showing any sign of what type of book this was, except for a small, blue violet in the corner of the back of the book. Harry reached out to touch the closed book, his hand starting to tingle as he did so, his body temperature becoming warmer as his fingers lightly touched the blue violet, the little picture familiar to him somehow. Closing his fingers around the spine of the book, he lifted it, feeling how heavy the book actually was and turned it over a few times to observe it's blankness, the black, leather cover worn so much so that the leather had begun to peel slightly. Shrugging to himself, Harry went to open the book.  
  
"Do you plan on buying?" He heard someone say just as he grasped the front cover to open the leather book. Looking up, Harry saw his cousin standing next to the manager of the bookstore staring at him intently, his cousin's face somewhat serious though she smiled lightly at him. He nodded his head.  
  
"How much?" He asked as an after thought, putting the book possessively under his arm. The store manager eyed him for a bit before glancing at Jennifer then looking back to him.  
  
"Come to the desk and I'll ring it up for you," the older male was slightly intimidating, holding an air of knowledge around his six foot two and standing quite a bit over Harry with hazel eyes and long brown hair. Harry glided past his cousin who turned to follow him, her eyes never leaving the book securely under Harry's arm. Harry placed the large fragile book down on the counter carefully, not removing his hand from it, even as the man flicked his wand over Harry's book, supposedly to tell the cost. "That will be two hundred galleons." The man said simply, looking to Harry. Harry dug in his robe pockets but before he could produce his moneybag, Donny came up from behind him.  
  
"I got it, Harry," the taller male smiled charmingly at him, leaning over Harry unnecessarily as he gave the manager the money for Harry's book.  
  
"So, what have you got there, Harry," Mike asked, coming up from behind his brother to look over his shoulder, the youngest of the brothers, the shortest and most tan. Harry smiled at them, glaring at Donnie because he didn't like to be paid for but proudly showed them his book.  
  
"I have none of the slightest idea," he said proudly, walking out of the store as Donnie sweat dropped. He just paid two hundred galleons for a mystery book? Mike chuckled at him; following Harry out of the store happily as his oldest brother moped and his other brothers were talking to Ron, Hermoine and Jennifer.  
  
"You wanna catch an ice cream?" he asked Harry excitedly, coming up beside the shorter boy. Mike was the only one still in school, it was his seventh year at Drumstrang and this year he was permitted to switch schools in a transfer program. Sure it would put him a year behind, making his graduation next year, but hell, he was going to be in Harry's year at least!  
  
Harry glanced over at Mike and offered a small smile followed by an enthusiastic nod, changing directions to the ice cream parlor right next to the somewhat stifling bookstore so he could see his friends come out. The Gryfindor took a moment to survey his friend, letting his eyes roam all over the older boy's form as he did so. He had to admit, out of all of the Daniels brothers, he enjoyed being around this one the most. He was fun, high-spirited and could get a little carried away at times but he had only seen the other boy serious once in the years he had known him. And that was over who he was going to take to the Yule Ball, but in the end he had decided his original choice, not to mention all of them were out of Hogwarts and Mike was the only one still in school.  
  
Taking a seat out side after the got their cones, Harry sat next to the somewhat giddy blond haired boy, turning his gaze to the people that walked by and not having a care in the world as he happily licked at his vanilla ice cream cone, making sure none of it dripped down his hands or on the book he had placed in front of him. He didn't notice Mike staring at him intently, albeit longingly as Harry took long, stroking licks of his cone, the talented tongue lapping at the creamy white substance, lips curving over the tip of it slightly to catch more of the creamy sweet substance. Mike's glaze seemed to go in slow motion as his eyes zoomed in on Harry's long tongue and the envied ice cream.  
  
"So, you're coming to Hogwarts this year?" Harry said suddenly, bringing Mike from his infatuation with the raven-haired boy's tongue and lips. Mike's eyes zoomed out and focused on Harry's face; a little of the ice cream was on the tip of Harry's nose and looked absolutely adorable as he smiled up at Mike.  
  
"Yeah," Mike said weakly, chuckling a bit at Harry.  
  
"What?" Harry tilted his head to the side slightly, lowering his ice cream from his lips completely, and licking off any remanding substance from his lips. Mike stared, transfixed, eyes focused longingly on Harry's lips, which were slightly pink from the chill of the ice cream. His eyes flickered up to Harry's nose; the vanilla ice cream still perched innocently on Harry's button nose. Mike realized he probably wouldn't get another chance like this, his brothers, Jennifer and Harry's friends in the way half the time and with Harry's new friend...he leaned forward slightly.  
  
"You just have something on your nose," Mike whispered in a chuckle, leaning forward even more, "here, I'll get it." Harry watched with wide eyes as Mike became closer, the boy's tan hand cupping the side of Harry's face, his thumb caressing the Gryfindor's nose clean as he became closer.  
  
"Michelangelo Daniels, what in the seven hells do you think you're doing?" he heard and the two snapped apart, facing the person who had interrupted Mike's moment.  
  
"Donnie," he nodded, glaring at his brother as the older Daniels stood before the two of them, looking as if he were going to jump across the table and strangle his youngest brother to death.  
  
"Harry!" Jennifer exclaimed, coming up behind him, Hermoine, Ron, Rocky and Ralph were not far behind and the two brothers stared death at the youngest.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Harry blushed, trying his best to seem like nothing was happening, "we were just having an ice cream in wait, but um, it's getting late so, I think we should head home, right Jen," he said in a hurry, rising from his seat as he took an innocent lick from his ice cream so it wouldn't melt all over him. The three brothers stared longingly at him and Mike tried his best not to look at Harry, reading his brothers' expressions clearly, reminding him of the agreement they shared ever since they realized they were all attracted to the green-eyed wizard: 'All's far in love and war'.  
  
"We had fun, Harry," Mike hugged the stunned and blushing Gryfindor, his arms wrapping around the slim, muscled waste, allowing him to feel the slight ripple in Harry's flesh at being hugged so tightly. He could almost sense the glares his brothers sent him and so he let go of the Gryfindor. Harry gave him a shy smile before grabbing his book and Jennifer, both making a loud popping sound as they disappeared, unaware of the silver eyes watching from the clothing store window...  
  
Harry stumbled slightly when he landed in his living room, not really expecting his first try at apparition to work.  
  
"Harry," Jennifer scolded but smiled at him none-the-less when it actually worked, "you know the law of underage magic," she shook her head, sporting a few bags, which she promptly dropped on Harry's couch before moving towards the door.  
  
"I had fun today," Harry told her, still licking his ice cream happily as he watched her open the doors, which led to the hall way and out of his quarters. She turned back to him with a smile and her own bags in hand.  
  
"I did as well, Harry," she glanced behind him, noting the setting sun. "Dinner will be ready in an hour or so if you want to eat, if not, I bid you goodnight, for tomorrow you have full rein over the mansion." She smirked.  
  
"Why is that?" he asked, finishing off his cone with a child-like smile as he walked over to get his bags.  
  
"When you said I sound like Malfoy you have no idea how close to the truth you were, our lives are much like theirs though, we, of course, differ in values," she smiled.  
  
"You mean we're aristocrats," he glared but could not remove the small smile on his lips as he picked up his bags of schoolbooks and new uniforms he had purchased.  
  
"Something like that," she smiled, "goodnight, baby cousin," she said softly, closing the door behind her with a soft click. As soon as the door closed the fire lit to life and glowed warmly at Harry in welcome. Harry grinned around the room at nothing in particular before he turned with bags in hand toward his room...  
  
"Master Harry Potter, sire," Harry heard in his ear, he groaned turning to the other side only to hear the slightly more annoying voice even closer, "Master Harry Potter, sire, Mistress Jennifer told me to awaken you, it's nearly noon, sire," the annoying voice said in his ear and Harry opened blurry eyes to grace the world with his green eyed gaze. He was almost blinded when his eyes focused, the blue light of the little blue fairy hitting him directly in the eye.  
  
"Good morning, Chris," he mumbled, rubbing his eyes as he sat up slowly, his silk sheets sliding down his bare chest and pooling on his lap. Noticing that he was in fact, naked again, he blushed crimson and looked over at the little blue elf, who watched him silently, sitting casually on his bed.  
  
"Why do you blush, sire?" The little fairy asked, tilting it's head to the side and Harry growled lightly, rolling his eyes at the little fairy as he swung his legs over the side of his bed.  
  
"So, Chris, what shall I do, today?" Harry went to go rummage through his wardrobe.  
  
"Well," the little fairy flew after him, watching with curious eyes as Harry tried to pick something comfortable to wear around the house, "Mistress Jennifer told me to give you a tour of the gardens and the fields, sire, we have a lot to cover." Harry sighed to himself before pulling on a pair of boxers and picking out a short sleeved, dark green shirt and a pair of black jeans. He walked over to the socks, glad he actually had a large variety to pick from, picking a pair of dark green socks, which matched his shirt and then a pair of regular, Muggle K-Swiss. Harry grinned stupidly as he walked over to the mirror and desk, picking up a brush and starting to brush his now lightly layered hair.  
  
"Chris, didn't I tell you to call me Harry?" he asked, looking at the little boy fairy in the mirror. He saw the light purple of his cheeks and smirked at the nodding fairy. "Change into your human form," he said suddenly and the fairy did so automatically. Harry stared in the mirror, surprised at the naked male behind him, the male's cheeks a light rose.  
  
"I did as told, s-Harry," Chris was looking down, arms at his sides and Harry put the brush down, turning to him.  
  
"Well, I didn't think you would do it," Harry huffed out as his eyes raked up and down the tempting body, "Where are your clothes?" Harry asked suddenly, turning back to mirror, trying not to stare.  
  
"I ripped them when I grew," Chris' blush did not leave the floor. Harry chuckled likely, picking up the blush again and shaking his head. His smile faded at a sudden thought, noting the 'fairy's' submissive nature.  
  
"Were you made to stand in front of someone like this?" Harry asked suddenly, tilting his head in curiosity at Christopher. Chris's eyes shot up and looked Harry in the eye through the mirror.  
  
"No, never, sire, Mistress Jennifer Potter would never do that to me. She saved me from the streets, saved me from the market," Chris said defiantly and Harry nodded, a slight frown on his face.  
  
"Well don't just stand there," The Gryfindor huffed at Chris' mirror image, "go get some of my clothes on!" Harry chuckled lightly at Chris' blush, satisfied with a slight taming of his wild, long locks. Going to look at himself in the mirror on his closet door, Harry smirked at his reflection. He nodded in appreciation when what looked back at him was a healthy, but pale teen, somewhat muscular though he was a bit short.  
  
"May we leave now, Master Harry," Harry heard and he looked from the mirror to Chris. The taller boy was wearing a pair of blue dress pants and a plain white button up shirt, which Harry thought he looked splendid in. Harry allowed his eyes to trail up and down the boy's body and noted he hadn't checked out so many people in such a short amount of time in his entire life. Harry stopped looking him over and smiled brightly up at Chris, ignoring his increasing attraction toward the young male.  
  
"Lead the way," he smiled, stepping aside to allow the taller boy in front of him. Chris smiled shyly once more, gliding Harry out of his quarters and down the long stairs.  
  
"The gardens then, Master Harry?" Chris asked as he opened the grand front doors leading to the front lawn of Potter Mansion. Harry nodded and stepped from the doors, standing atop the large steps and over looking the beautiful lawn which consisted of perfectly cut grass, a pebble walk way leading a path to the side of the mansion, the beginnings of the path encircling a large fountain. Harry stared fixedly at the fountain as he followed Chris down the path leading to the side of the mansion. The statue in the center of the fountain was of a beautiful man with wings spread widely looking to the heavens, water coming from his eyes a he looked up. Under his wings were a little boy and girl with pointed ears and eyes with no pupils, they were looking up at the man with wings, water coming from their eyes as well. At the base of the statue where the man's feet were there laid a book open, the stone pages turning with the slight breeze and with every turn, water splattered into the water pool like fountain. "Here we are," Harry nearly ran into Chris when they suddenly stopped, he turned his gaze to the taller boy. Harry gasped loudly, before him was a field of flowers, flowers of all shapes and sizes and they all rested in what looked like a green house. "Beyond this," Chris told him as they entered the greenhouse, "are the Potter fields, and even farther is Potter Forest," Chris explained and Harry nodded.  
  
"I didn't know I owned so much," Harry said in awe, gliding along the flowers, which were so big they came up to his knees.  
  
"This is one of the reason's why you are so famous, sire," Chris smiled, standing back as he watched Harry almost skip through the greenery and bright s around him.  
  
"Come," Harry beckoned, jogging up to him and taking his hands, "Play with me," Harry's light chuckle sang in Christopher's ears as Harry spun him around through the field of flowers. "In my field of paper flowers," the Gryfindor began to sing, grinning at Chris as they spun through the sweet smelling plants, "and candy clouds of lullaby. I lay inside myself for hours, and watch my purple skies fly over me," Harry voice was like music and Chris could not help but forget his place in all this in the light of his master. Harry chuckled and released Chris from his hold and both spun to the soft ground of flowers and moss. Harry was laughing heartily, panting lightly.  
  
"What was that song you sung, Mast-?" Harry interrupted him.  
  
"Harry. Just Harry," Harry panted, smiling over at Chris though he couldn't see him past the thick growth of plants and flowers. "The song is called Imaginary, it's by one of Ralph's favorite bands, he let me borrow it before the Dursleys made me give it back." Chris nodded, feeling exactly what his Mistress had told him he would feel in the presence of Master Potter.  
  
"Mast-Harry..." Chris sat up and looked at the slightly panting boy, Harry was staring above him, eyes slightly glazed over as he looked at the bright blue skies. Chris stared, transfixed.  
  
"Would you like to show me the field now, Chris?" Harry asked, though he still stared above him, oblivious of Chris watching him. The raven-haired boy sat up to look at Chris when he received no answer only to find the taller boy staring at him. Chris blushed slightly and Harry smiled.  
  
"Yes, Harry," he whispered and stood...  
  
Through out the next few weeks the days seemed to pass by like water and though Harry had not heard from any of his friends and saw Jennifer very little, he was completely content in the company of his newfound best friend, Christopher. Dudley had hardly been heard from, Jennifer told him the Dursleys had picked him up not a week after their arrival. Before he knew it, it was the first of September and he was to face the world as the new Harry Potter, a true Potter, as his cousin had put it.  
  
Harry sighed to himself as he watched Tammy and Chris bring his things out to the limo he was to be driving in, though he had insisted on doing it himself, Jennifer had fussed that she would not have her baby cousin dealing with "any of that" now that he knew what a "true Potter" was. He began to miss Draco being around, the simple change from 'a-true-Potter' to 'a-true-Malfoy' was just what he needed. He looked down at himself. The change in weather had been hell on him for the simple fact that his cousin had insisted on him wearing all the designer sweaters and long sleeved shirts he could. At the moment he was dressed in a long sleeved cashmere v- shaped dark green sweater, long black dress pants, green Swade shoes and a long, black 'jacket' that reached to his ankles and reminded him of robes just with a collar in place of a hood. His hair had been let down over his shoulders instead of pulled back, like his cousin would have liked before he told her he was going to look in some way like himself. The wild locks were tamed somewhat, framing his pale face, his shirt bringing out the sharp of his eyes.  
  
"Harry, are you ready to go?" Jennifer asked, standing next to the open limo door, awaiting her cousin who she could tell was two seconds from saying he didn't want to leave. Harry glared at her slightly, taking in her attire as well and he had to admit his cousin did look beautiful. She was dressed in an all green businesslike suite, the broad shoulders taken out to give her a more feminine look, the suite was fitted, outlining the more obvious curves of a woman's body, reminding Harry that she was at least four years his elder. Under her suite jacket she wore a tight fitting, black tank top, which exposed the top of her breast, giving her a little cleavage. Her pants were a plain, deep green, like her suite jacket though it suited her perfectly. Her shoes were of simple low cut boots, the black matching her tank top. Harry's eyes trailed to her face and he noted the application of makeup on her eyelids as he glided down the steps with practiced steps though he did not show it. On her nose rested a pair of perfectly square glasses, her long black hair flowing over her shoulders and down her back, hair held out of her face by a black head band, emerald studs in her ears.  
  
"You look nice," he nodded, smirking to her as he stood in front of her.  
  
"I do, don't I," her smug remark was expected as they got in the back seat of the black limo and Chris closed the door behind them.  
  
...  
  
"So Chris, are you going to come visit me?" Harry called to his driver, jumping to the seat across from him so he could speak in Chris' ear as he drove. Chris glanced at him in his mirror, keeping his concentration on the rode.  
  
"Mistress Jennifer told me she is working to put me in Hogwarts this year, to be with you, Harry," Chris told him excitedly. Harry turned his head to glare at his cousin who was innocently trying to make sure her makeup was perfect in her hand held mirror.  
  
"And when was Mistress Jennifer going to tell me this," Harry asked, staring at his older cousin in a glower. Jennifer looked up from her mirror and glared at Chris who glanced back at her through his mirror.  
  
"I have none of the slightest idea what you're talking about," Jennifer stuck her nose up in the air and looked pointedly out of the window, ignoring both Chris and Harry as they changed the subject talking about nothing and everything on their long ride to King's Cross.  
  
Chris glanced back at Harry and Jennifer with a small smile on his face; both were dozing lightly on the comfortable leather interior of their limo.  
  
"Harry, Mistress Jennifer, we're here," he called over his shoulder. Chris was dressed in his traditional black suit and tie, his hair pulled back in a neat pony tail and he noted another limo just driving off, seeing Harry's friend, Draco, walk into the building with a curious look tossed their way. Harry opened his eyes when he felt someone's gaze upon his person and he found Jennifer staring at him from the other side of the limo, her glasses slightly askew from where she had been lying down. Both popped up when they noticed they had stopped and Jennifer immediately started to fix herself in her mirror, Harry simply turned around.  
  
"How do I look?" he asked and Chris turned around fully to look him over. He made a thoughtful face before turning over in his seat and pushing Harry's hair down on his left side then Chris licked his thumb and smoothed one of his elbows.  
  
"Perfect," the taller boy whispered and Harry smiled brightly, turning around. Chris nodded, stepped from the driver seat of the limo and walked around it, nodding to on lookers that stared in curiosity. Coming to the left side of the car, Chris opened the door for his Mistress and Master. First, Jennifer came out of the limo, her graceful exit from the limo and usual attention taking appearance led some to stare at her fully, she stepped side the limo door, allowing her cousin to come out. Even more people stared as Harry stepped from the limo, his movements equally as graceful if not more so. Jennifer smiled up at her slightly taller cousin, and Harry returned it, she nodded to Chris and he hurriedly retrieved Harry's things from the trunk, piling it on a cart for him to push. Jennifer and Harry spoke quietly to each other as they waited for Chris to finish. When they heard the trunk slam, they moved into the busy building.  
  
People seemed to part for them as they walked by platform after platform to platform 9 3/4, their appearance and grace drawing attention to them. They barely slipped through the pass way without being noticed and even when they got through all action seemed to stop. The three of them moved to the baggage compartment to get Harry settled.  
  
"I am happy you came with me," Harry smiled down at his cousin, eyes twinkling slightly.  
  
"If your eyes twinkle anymore I would think you were related to Dumbledore," Jennifer giggled lightly, smiling up at him. Harry's face dropped, causing her to giggle more, encouraging Harry to chuckle as well.  
  
"Harry, Mistress Jennifer, I am finished," Chris bowed; haven completed his task of putting all of Harry's baggage away. Harry opened his arms to Chris, and Jennifer rolled her eyes as he enveloped the taller boy in a hug.  
  
"Thank you for everything, Chris. I hope to see you soon," Harry chuckled as he pulled back.  
  
"You will, of course, be coming home for the Christmas Holidays, I've been planning it forever since you can't come home during Halloween or Thanksgiving," Jennifer interrupted when Chris looked like he was about to say something. Harry nodded vigorously and gave his cousin a bear hug and kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you then, Harry, if not sooner," the glint in her eyes made Harry think she was up to something and for once the Gryfindor did not want to go to Hogwarts so soon.  
  
"I'll write and I better get at least one owl from each of you," he smiled as the train whistled.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Chris said all of a sudden, turning around to get something he had hung on the cart, "Here's your uniform, Harry," he said eagerly and Harry smiled his thanks before boarding the train, noticing a few students had to run because they were too preoccupied with staring at him. He smiled and waved as the train began to move, Jennifer and Chris waving to him as he began his journey to Hogwarts once again, but as a completely different person.  
  
Harry turned into the train fully with a sigh, now he had to face the questions of his fellow peers, explaining why he looked like a healthy aristocrat instead of the sickly bum he was last year. Going in search of an empty compartment and remembering that his best friends were probably in the prefect meeting, he pointedly ignored the stares he got from a few still lingering students. Locating his usual compartment at the end of the train, the somewhat giddy Gryfindor sat down in a huff. Harry looked down at himself, he wanted to walk around, that's what these clothes were for anyway so he decided to do so, and besides, he wanted to go find Mike and see what he was up to. Shrugging to himself, Harry placed his pressed and plastic enwrapped uniform on his chair and left his compartment.  
  
It wasn't that hard to find the older wizard, all he had to do was follow the trail of the first, second, third, fourth, fifth and even some of the six and seventh years swooning all over him.  
  
"Michelangelo, that's such a cool name," Harry heard one of the seventh year girls say, laying all over Mike's arm as he struggled to get into an open compartment in which all prefects were having their meeting in.  
  
"Can't you see we're having a meeting?" One of the more ugly Hufflepuff perfects asked and Mike tried to answer. Draco watched in amusement as this all happened, but his smirk fell when ears began to hum lightly.  
  
"Mike, starting already?" Harry drawled and surprised himself at the silk in his voice. Mike looked over the many heads of girls and guys, staring directly in Harry's glinting green eyes.  
  
"Harry?" Mike squeaked, mouth falling open in shock as he stared at Harry, raking his eyes up and down the Gryfindor's body. The smirk set on the Gryfindor's face could be described as two things: inviting and sexy. In curiosity, the ten or so girls and guys turned and stared, mouths hanging open at the sight of the Gryfindor. Harry's presence commanded eyes to him and everyone stared in silence until the perfects in a meeting felt curious as well.  
  
"Harry!" Hermoine exclaimed, pushing past all the people to get to her best friend.  
  
"Moine!" Harry smiled, opening his arms in welcome to her and she basically leaped into him, hugging the life out of her best friend. Ron followed suite and after a moment of exchanged bear hugs they pulled apart.  
  
"You look great, mate," Ron, said, patting him on the back.  
  
"And taller," Hermoine chimed.  
  
"Not to mention you have a little to you now," Ron chuckled. His friend had continued to grow over the few weeks he had not seen him and Ron's skin was a beautiful bronze, as was Hermoine's and Harry had to feel just a little envious.  
  
"Potter," the familiar somewhat friendly draw was there and the trio turned to Draco.  
  
"Malfoy," Harry smiled up at him, stepping to him slightly. Malfoy offered his hand and everyone seemed to hold their breath for a moment, including the still transfixed Mike. Harry smirked at his offered hand and took it, no hesitation in his actions and everyone seemed to gasp at the simple contact, like all hope was lost.  
  
"Meeting adjourned," the head boy whispered as Draco and Harry stood, shaking hands.  
  
"So, come on, Harry, let's go talk about our year together," Mike suddenly jumped in, realizing he had a voice. Harry smiled at Draco in apology, releasing his hand as Mike, Hermoine and Ron dragged him away from Draco and to the other side of the train where his compartment was located. Harry growled inwardly, why did it seem like every time he was having a moment with Malfoy somebody dragged him away. Mike was going on and on about how much fun they were going to have this year.  
  
"And I want to join a team," Mike didn't think Harry was listening, neither were Ron and Hermoine who were two busy trying to swallow each others heads so he went off on tangent, "and I think you're so fucking hot I could throw you against the window and have my wicked way with you."  
  
"What?" Harry exclaimed, snapping his head to the side, away from the window to look to Mike, who sat next to him. The youngest Daniels didn't know why, but the look on Harry's face made his body temperature rise and he couldn't help himself as he pushed himself on the younger boy, capturing his lips in a bruising kiss. Harry was so shocked his gasp didn't issue until about two seconds later, Mike took this opportunity to plunge his tongue deep into Harry's warm mouth, tasting exotic spices on the raven- haired boy's tongue, the taste making his tongue tingle in delight. Never had a kiss been like this, never had his mouth been on fire with the taste of someone else in his mouth.  
  
Harry moaned at the feel of Mike's cool tongue in his orifice and he could not help but kiss back, his tongue taking part in the action as he tried his best to cool his mouth with Mike's taste. But the more he kissed him, the warmer Mike's mouth became and the hotter his own mouth became. The combined heat made his body temperature rise and he could feel Mike's palms heat on his face, burning him. He pulled back, panting for cooling air as his temperature dropped back to normal, Mike leaning over him, panting as well, his eyes glazed over lustily as he looked down at Harry. He leaned forward eagerly and Harry pulled away, pushing himself into the cushioned chair more and turning his face away. Mike grabbed Harry's chin, twisting his face toward his in want and Harry attempted to pull away, again.  
  
"Please, Harry," Mike pleaded, whispering his need against Harry's tempting, kiss swollen lips, and still Harry tried to push Mike away. Mike pushed his arousal against Harry's thigh, sprawled on top of the raven- haired beauty. "Oh Gods Harry, I want you," he whispered, not caring of the snogging, oblivious pair across from them, Harry turned his face to the side again, panting heavily, "just let me taste you again." Mike muttered longingly against Harry's cheek and turned his face by forcing him with the turn of his chin. Mike reclaimed Harry's lips, his own begging for reconnection. He dipped his tongue into Harry's moist, parted lips and again, tasted spices, but the spices were so hot, like a hot sauce that burned the tip of your tongue and he thirsted for more, so much more.  
  
Harry could no longer taste the cool of Mike's mouth though there was a lingering there that entreated him to kiss back, searching Mike's mouth thoroughly for that cooling taste, searing Mike's entire mouth with his tongue as he used his tongue to trail across Mike's teeth, over Mike's own tongue, tickle the roof of his mouth, and fuck him with his tongue in his mouth just to find the slowly diminishing cool of his speaking cavern. Harry was becoming so utterly hot and his mouth burned. Mike's licks were making him hotter and hotter until he pulled away, breaking the, literally, searing kiss.  
  
When Mike opened his eyes, he looked down on Harry who was panting fiercely, the Gryfindor's own excitement pressing into his and causing him to groan in lust. So spicy, so tasty, he wanted more. Licking his lips he stared at Harry's parted lips, which panted for air. To his surprise, steam came from the Gryfindor's lips as the raven-haired boy panted and Michael watched in amazement as the spices from Harry's mouth twirled in the air and hit him full on the face, making his already straining cock painful.  
  
"Taste, more," Mike panted, trying to kiss the Gryfindor.  
  
"No," Harry whispered hoarsely, pushing Mike away though the older boy was stronger and bigger, almost twice Harry's size, "Stop," this felt wrong, good, but wrong and he pushed Mike hard enough to throw the larger boy off and against the window he had been looking out of moments ago, Hermoine and Ron still engorged in themselves. Grabbing his uniform, Harry fled the compartment, trying to get away from his ragging hormones and Mike. Running into the next compartment he saw when he heard Mike calling after him, Harry slammed the door behind him with a sigh of relief as he watched Mike's shadow run by the compartment.  
  
Turning around, Harry's heart nearly leapt out of his throat, Draco Malfoy sat in this compartment all by his lonesome. Draco raised an eyebrow at his ruffled appearance, the Slytherin already in his school robes. Harry shook his head, signally for him not to ask as he flopped down across from the blonde.  
  
"Let me guess," Draco drawled after a moment, eyes landing on Harry's kiss swollen lips, "Boy friend problems."  
  
"You could say that except for the fact that he's not my boyfriend," Harry sighed in defeat, leaning back against the cushioned chair in a relaxing position, "Mike's just a really good friend and then he comes out of no where and kisses me! But I don't know, it was my first French kiss," Harry blushed, "so I don't know if it was suppose to feel like that." Draco fumed for a moment, that Ninja Turtle wanna be had stolen his Harry's first kiss! He was furious!  
  
"Feel like what?" Though he didn't think he wanted to know, he was curious.  
  
"At first it was like my mouth was really hot," Harry's eyes glazed over at the remembering of the sensations, making Draco curse all the Daniels back to the first bastard that decided to name his lineage Daniels, "but then he," Harry cleared his throat and blushed, "put his tongue in my mouth and it cooled, like I was drinking really good water but then the cooling taste started to leave and my mouth burned. It almost hurt, so I broke the kiss but he wanted more, so he kissed me again and the cooling taste was even less, so I searched and I kissed him back, trying to find any lingering of the cool taste in his mouth but I couldn't find anymore and he kissed me until I couldn't take it anymore, I pulled away, it burned," Harry explained, bringing his own fingers up to run over his bottom lip in remembrance.  
  
Though Draco was quite angry with the youngest Daniels he could not help but be aroused by Harry's description, his ears humming as he licked his lips, staring longingly at the Gryfindor. Harry glanced out the window and saw Hogwarts not too far off, so he began to disrobe.  
  
"What are you doing?" Draco asked, nervous and Harry turned to him, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before, Draco, and I'm not taking off all my clothes," Harry huffed and Draco swallowed. Spending so much time away from the Gryfindor made his Veela senses sensitive and just seeing the younger wizard made his years hum horribly, he could almost feel his hair growing longer as it defied the laws of hair gel. Deciding to leave the Gryfindor to his clothing, Draco stood and walked over to the compartment door. "Where are you going?" Harry asked, pulling the shirt over his head.  
  
"To find the bathroom," Draco turned to leave, but to his dislike and disgust, Mike stood in the doorway. Mike stared past Draco Malfoy, Harry's bare chest giving him an eyeful as his light eyes clouded in barely contained need.  
  
"Gods, Harry," Mike whispered, raking his eyes over Harry's pale abdomen and chest.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Sorry about any misspellings or errors, my beta's being lazy!  
  
Well, that's it for now. To answer some lingering questions:  
  
Unicorn blood looked white to me, but it may be silver, after all, I haven't slain any unicorns...lately  
  
You'll have to read farther to figure out what Harry is, but I will drop some pebbles on the way to lead you to some type of conclusion. All you have to know is that Harry is not a Veela smirk  
  
I'm not exactly sure where I want Ron and Harry to go but if you read this chapter, the Golden Boy's best friend wanting him may be a little too much for him to handle...I'll think about it though.  
  
Jennifer is, in fact Harry's blood relative but he didn't really find out until...read the story!  
  
THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS, YOU HAVE BEEN MY SALVATION!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
AND SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN! 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as I have stated in previous chapters.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoy this one and I apologize for the wait, I like to read my readers in at least a little suspense. I changed it a bit and there are some new characters, hopefully they will be the last I add, it's hard to come up with a point and purpose for each of them, and they do have a purpose mind you, and an important one at that...  
  
Well, enough talk, thank you all of my reviews, especially those of you that have had the good nature to review me more than once and, of course, read more than one of my stories...  
  
-----------------------  
  
Where we last left off.....  
  
"Gods, Harry," Mike whispered, raking his eyes over Harry's pale abdomen and chest.  
  
------------------------  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Draco scowled deeply at the piece of shit in front of him, did the stupid git honestly think he was going to just step aside and let him have HIS Harry? Sneering, Draco slammed the door shut, shaking its hinges as he did so and pulling out his wand. Draco put several locking charms on the door and a silencing charm so no one would be able to hear them and they wouldn't be able to hear anyone out side of the compartment. Harry stood there, shocked; his hands at his zipper where he had decided to take them off as well.  
  
"I thought you had to go to the bathroom," Harry teased after a moment, taking off his designer pants, folding them like he had done his shirt.  
  
"And let you be raped by that Turtle boy? We may have been enemies, Potter, but I'm not that heartless," Draco sighed, willing his ears to stop their insistent humming.  
  
"He wouldn't have raped me...turtle boy?" Harry pulled his uniform pants over his legs, looking at Draco as the blonde Slytherin tried his best to ignore him. Draco smirked. That was the Draco Malfoy Harry knew, cocky and arrogant, maybe their relationship wouldn't change from what it was like the previous year.  
  
"Yeah, I remember when I was younger, I used to have a Muggle born friend and he used to play with these things called...Action Figures...yeah, that's what the were. He had these four Turtles named Leonardo, Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatelo, the Daniels' names made me think of them." Harry couldn't help but smile lightly at their names as well. Sure he had questioned them about their names and even thought they sounded familiar he didn't think about the Mutant Ninja Turtles. Harry chuckled lightly; pulling on his vest over his long sleeved, button up, white shirt. Draco smiled at Harry's reflection in the window, a small smile, but a smile nonetheless as the train became closer and closer to Hogwarts. Tucking in his shirttails and straightening his tie, Harry observed himself in the mirror for a moment before pulling on his traditional school robes, the robes that said Gryfindor on the emblem, reminding Harry that though he and Draco had come to be somewhat friends, they were still rivals.  
  
"So," Harry huffed, the silence starting to get to him, "where do we go from here?" the question was somewhat simple if not a little vague. Draco turned his head to look at the still standing Gryfindor. Draco took a moment to compare what he remembered the boy looked like and what he looked like now.  
  
"Jennifer has been good to you," he smirked at Harry. The Gryfindor held his breath, awaiting a seething insult or a jab at his pride. "You don't look like a homeless person anymore. Now you look like what I expected a Potter to look like," Draco teased, smirk still set on his features. Harry smirked back.  
  
"More like a Malfoy, I suppose?" The Gryfindor flopped down with new grace, Draco noted, looking at him in challenge.  
  
"You'd never be as poised as a Malfoy but for someone below me, you are close," Draco stuck his nose up in the air as a truly Malfoy gesture, making the Gryfindor shake his head at him.  
  
The train slowly came to a stop, the loud nose causing both boys to cover their sensitive ears. Harry looked out of the window, spotting the many carriages and boats, which carried all of Hogwarts to the grand castle. Sharing a look with Draco, they both stood at the same time, the taller of the two waving his wand at the door. The door hissed open and they both walked from the compartment and into the crowded train hall. All the chattering and noise seemed to stop at their appearance. The Slytherin, quite used to all of the attention, glided past the silent students, Harry in toe as he looked down, his cheeks coloring from embarrassment. Malfoy and Potter got of the train together, grabbing one of the first carriages and taking a seat.  
  
"Why was everyone staring?" Harry asked Draco as the carriage began to move after about five minutes.  
  
"People always stare at me," Draco waved a hand, looking out of the carriage window at the little lights that came from the boats of the Lake.  
  
"But EVERYBODY was staring, not just the usual first or second year class, EVERYBODY," Harry protested, crossing his arms over his chest and looking to the blonde for an explanation.  
  
"Well, it may have been that we came out of the same compartment virtually unharmed, or it may be the fact that I'm a Veela and you don't look like Harry Potter," Draco paused for a moment, giving the raven-haired boy a once over, "come to think of it you look NOTHING like the Potter from last year." Harry sneered at him before huffing childishly and turning his head sharply to look out the window.  
  
"I do so," he mumbled under his breath, watching the lights from the little boats drift closer to the castle.  
  
"No you don't," Draco pointed out, smirking cockily at Harry, observing how annoyed the Gryfindor began to become.  
  
"Do so," Harry whined, pouting out the window as he tried to ignore the now chuckling blonde. The carriage came to a stop and Harry was the first to get out.  
  
"You don't, you don't, you don't," Draco teased in a mocking voice which made the Gryfindor stomp away from him. Chuckling to himself, Draco followed after a fuming Harry with a smirk of triumph on his face. Harry ignored the blonde until he was seated at his own table, awaiting his best friends and vaguely wondering if they had enough time taking their tongues out of each others stomachs to get off the train. Harry looked around the hall, seeing Remus at the faculty table, which made him giddy, and an empty seat on either sides of him, which Harry supposed was for a new teachers or something. His eyes landed across the hall to the blonde Slytherin who was smirking his way.  
  
"You don't," the Slytherin mouthed and Harry sneered. The Gryfindor showed his eye to the Slytherin and stuck out his tongue, causing the blonde to chuckle lightly. The rest of the school, except for the first-years, slowly filed in, all taking a moment to stare at both himself and Draco before they resumed their original seating.  
  
"Where'd ya go, mate?" Ron asked, him, patting him on the back as he took a seat next to his best friend, having to push aside a second year who wanted to be next to 'The-Sexy-Guy-With-Green-Eyes-Who-Oddly-Resembled-Harry- Potter'. Harry offered a mock scowl to his friend before frowning slightly and shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"I told you but I guess you and Hermoine were too busy sucking the life from one another to notice me leaving," Harry lied. Ron wisely dropped the subject, blushing, when his girl took a seat next to him, the bushy haired girl looking refreshed and energetic. Harry chuckled lightly and shook his head at the couple, turning his head at the opening of the Great Hall doors. In the door way stood the first years, all looking to him as they entered and Harry took a moment to glare at them before looking down at his empty plate. For once he didn't want to wait for everybody to be sorted and seated, to tell the truth, he didn't give a flying butt monkey about that, he was HUNGRY! Dumbledore stood, silencing the whispers among the first year students, Harry looked up.  
  
"Welcome students, both returning and new, I wish you an excellent year, here at Hogwarts. This year, I am excited to say we have new additions to our sixth year, after the sorting of our first years, our new students will be sorted into their houses, may the sorting begin," Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall and looked pointedly at both Draco and himself, making Harry scowl darkly at the man. Harry smirked at the surprise that colored the man's feature's, satisfied that he had, in fact, broken through the façade of his manipulator. McGonagall stood in front of the first years, a long parchment in her hands as she began to run off names.  
  
"Parsee Adams," she called, looking up from the parchment. The first year to walk up the stairs was a farther small boy with black hair and gray eyes, reminding the young Potter of himself. The hat was placed on his head and whispered to the boy, Harry's sharp ears, for some reason, amplified in volume and he could hear what the hat said to the boy, and the boy's thought response.  
  
"Ah, what's this? An Adams? A secret? Yes, you will do well in Slytherin," the hat whispered.  
  
"But he's not in Slytherin," the boy's thought voice was a lot older than it should have been and Harry tilted his head to the side in order to hear properly. The hat seemed to nod.  
  
"GRYFINDOR!" the hat bellowed and Harry ears unfocused just in time, the shout would have made him go deaf certainly. Harry watched, interested, as the boy smiled at the Professor and walked over to his table, the roar of claps from his table slightly annoying. To Harry's surprise, the boy sat directly across from him, next to Seamus Finnegan who had moved over for the younger boy, looking at the gray eyed youth suggestively.  
  
"Hello," Harry smiled at him, offering his hand to the blushing boy, "I'm Harry Potter, welcome to Gryfindor," his voice was soft as he spoke and the little boy looked up from the plate he had been transfixed by.  
  
"I know who you are," the boy offered his hand, his sharp gray eyes looking at Harry in a calculating way, his blush gone, "Parsee Adams, thank you," he took Harry's hand, the older Gryfindor felt a slight shock at the contact, causing him to shudder lightly, "you can call me Adam, all of my friends do." The smile the graced his features was friends but Harry couldn't shake the suspicion that seemed to be radiating off of Adam. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Adam smiled, releasing his hand. Harry was suddenly aware of all the eyes on him from different places in the room but decided to ignore them for now, having tuned out McGonagall's calling of names.  
  
"The pleasure's all mine," out of his peripheral vision he saw Seamus scowl, he looked up when Dumbledore stood again.  
  
"Will all new sixth year students please enter the hall," Dumbledore called. The doors opened once more to reveal four males and one female. Harry almost leaped out of his seat when he saw that one of the males was Chris. Each of the new students looked his way and he could not help the blush that spread evenly across his features when he made eye contact with Mike. The older boy was wearing traditional a traditional Hogwarts robe, and though Harry hated to admit it, he looked good. Chris stood right next to Mike and Harry broke eye contact to look to him. The 'fairy' also who Hogwarts uniform as the other three, his blue hair had been let down over his shoulders as Harry was used too, the taller boy looking back at him with a warm smile. Harry smiled back and let his eyes trail to the male next to Chris. This boy was a deathly pale and his face was emotionless, his eyes seemed black and as he looked at Harry the Golden Boy caught a glint of curiosity in his eyes. Tearing his eyes away from endless black pools, Harry moved on to the two other new students. They were twins. One, the female, slightly shorter than the other reminded Harry of the boy in front of him and after flicking his eyes back and forth between Adam and the twins he noted some distinct differences.  
  
Adam's hair was black, while the twins at the door had a dark purple hair color. All three had sharp gray eyes, not the silver of Draco but a clouded gray, like a storm was waging in their minds. The Gryfindor had no idea how he was able to discern that detail, after all, they had to be at least five to ten meters away from him. The girl, had a devious smirk on her face while the boy looked somewhat bored as the looked over at Harry, following the Gryfindor's note that both were taller than him, while Adam was at least two or three inches shorter.  
  
"Please step forward," Dumbledore said after a moment, observing and storing the way all five students looked to the Gryfindor table and a certain blushing Boy-Who-Lived. All five turned their glaze away from Harry at consecutive times, stepping to the steps that led to the teachers table. Dumbledore nodded to McGonagall who was only holding a small piece of parchment, names most likely on this parchment.  
  
"Andrew Adams," she called and the twin boy walked up the steps, hands dropping from their crossed position. He gracefully sat on the stood and waited to be sorted. The hat was placed on his head and not two seconds after it yelled: SLYTHERIN!  
  
"Alexis Adams," the same for the girl. Both twins looked pointedly at Harry's table but said nothing as they walked toward Slytherin, the table in an uproar.  
  
"Christopher Cross," Chris looked nervously up the steps before politely nodding and taking his seat at the stool.  
  
"GYRFINDOR!" Chris sighed, walking off to the Gryfindor table with a big grin to Harry, he grinned back.  
  
"Michealangelo Daniels," GRYFINDOR!  
  
"Louis Mentor," the dark headed boy seemed to glide up the steps, standing in front of McGonagall he merely held out his hands. The Professor raised an eyebrow at him before looking to Dumbledore who had given her a nod, she handed the hat over.  
  
"SLYTHERIN! Let me up!" The hat wiggled and squirmed in Louis' hands. His face reminded emotionless as he handed the hat back to McGonagall and glided to his table.  
  
"All we need, more people for Slytherin," Ron grumbled beside him as he shook his head. Mike and Chris took seat beside Adam, both smiling widely at Harry.  
  
"Congratulations on getting into Gryfindor you two," Harry smiled, starting to get a little uncomfortable at all the attention.  
  
"Thanks, Harry," Chris blushed and smiled, looking down at his plate.  
  
"You knew I wouldn't pass up a chance to get near you, right Harry?" Mike smiled seductively. Ron coughed in surprise and Hermoine, who had been silent this entire time, watching, raised an eyebrow. Harry blushed crimson.  
  
"Now that the sorting is done," Harry tuned Dumbledore back in, used to his yearly speech, "and before we eat," Harry's stomach gave an enraged lurch, making the Gryfindor flinch slightly, "I'd like to introduce two more new additions to out Hogwarts family. The door leading to the teacher's table opened and in walked Donatelo Daniels, followed by a short female with wavy black hair and sharp gray eyes.  
  
--------------------  
  
I'm praying you liked my cliffhanger enough to review, there are some interesting turns residing in the next chapter, and in chapters soon to come, Harry's species and heritage will be revealed in the fullest, but that's not until later. Please review me and to speed the process along I won't answer any questions just yet, most of them will be answered next chapter so cross your fingers and hearts while you review.  
  
SUGGESTIONS are OPEN!!!!  
  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed and I particularly like the idea of Mike doing some unspeakables to Harry...intriguing 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor some of the names featured in this fic though the ideals and descriptions do belong to me as for as I know. Jennifer and new characters such as Alexis, Andrew, Parsee, etc., belong to me! If you want to use them please inform be before you do   
  
A/N: I'm sorry it has taken so long but I am sure you are tired of hearing that, since I seem to type it more often then I update. I'd like to send a special thanks to PIRATE BITCH NUT AND HYPERGURL2002, in which this chapter is dedicated to for they have reviewed me the MOST. Thank you so much ALL OF MY REVIEWERS and keep doing what you do to keep this smile on my face. Some Harry history and just a taste of lime, there's a bit of a twist, but all will be explained...  
  
I was rereading my reviews and I just wanted to say that in the first chapter when I typed white substance, it was a simple mistake and it wasn't that important even though it kinda bothered me but that's fine. Again, thank you reviewers and here's what you've been waiting for.  
  
NOTICE: Keep in mind it is only the beginning of the year at Hogwarts! There is much more to come!  
  
-------------------------  
  
Where we last left off...  
  
The door leading to the teacher's table opened and in walked Donatelo Daniels, followed by a short female with wavy black hair and sharp gray eyes.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"Professor Donatelo Daniels and Professor Liana Adams," the two teachers waved as their names were announced. Harry, surprised at the addition of another Daniels to Hogwarts history and also surprised at the four new Adams, which sparked his curiosity, raised an eyebrow. Both new professors looked to him at the same time as if hearing his thoughts and he turned away in a blush, Donny's suggestive eyebrow prompting him to turn away.  
  
Across the hall, Draco watched, his silver gaze running along the new additions of Hogwarts, especially the new students in his year and a student in first year that looked, oddly, enough like his new professor. His Veela senses noted their similar smells but the odd thing was, Professor Lupin had a scent on him that smelt like them.  
  
"Professor Daniels will be teaching Occumency to those in our sixth and seventh years who qualify and Professor Adams will be teaching a new course to those who qualify, Wandless Magic," the hall broke into excited whispers. Professor Adams smirked, taking a seat next to Remus who smiled a greeting at her, Professor Daniels doing the same though not looking to Remus, his eyes never leaving his brother and Harry as they chatted away, the shorter boy listening with mild interest on his face.  
  
"So, Harry," Chris interrupted, tried of listening to Harry's friend ramble on and on about how much fun it was going to be that year, "do you think we'll be in the same dorm?" Harry looked as if he was going to do a happy dance on the table, thankful for the little interruption; he was starting to miss the sound of everyone else's voice.  
  
"Well, we don't share rooms this year, we get our own rooms," he smiled at Chris.  
  
"And now," Dumbledore announced when the hall became noisy again, "let the feast begin," appreciative murmurs sounded the halls as food finally appeared on everyone's plate and Harry stared lovingly at his plate of food.  
  
"About damn time," Ron muttered, arming himself with a fork. Harry delicately grabbed his own fork and began to eat with fervor though with more subtle movements than what he was known for. Chris and Mike, along with the other newest additions such as Parsee, Alexis, Andrew, Louis, and a few old students, namely Malfoy and Seamus, watched, some fascinated, others semi-curious.  
  
"Students," again, the hall quieted as Dumbledore stood for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. Harry muttered into his food, something about old talking bats, "I'd like to add something to this beginning years announcement. As a treat for returning students, there will be a welcome back celebration for our sixth and seventh years here, in the Great Hall." As predicted all sixth and seventh years clapped loudly while the younger years sighed loudly in disappointment. Dumbledore raised his hands for silence, "the theme will be light and dark. This is a formal affair so do wear your best robes. Invite someone if you will. The celebration will begin at eleven o' clock." He paused for a moment to look to Harry who had stopped his muttering and now had his full attention on the head master, "classes are canceled for the next two days and will reestablish on Monday." Dumbledore finally sat down and the hall was full of new gossip about who would ask who. Both Chris and Mike opened their mouths at the same time.  
  
"Would you like to go to the dance with me, Adam?" Harry asked as he watched the younger boy push his food around his plate. The gray-eyed brunette snapped his head up and looked at Harry in surprise. Slowly, a light rose dusted his slightly tan cheeks and he looked down again at the puppy eyes Harry gave him.  
  
"But it's for sixth and seventh years," he murmured into his food, his cheeks coloring farther.  
  
"But the headmaster did not say I couldn't invite someone from a younger year," Harry smiled, leaning forward slightly. The shorter boy looked up at Harry from his food, his gray eyes shining innocently and Harry smiled. Those around him looked on with slacked jaws, even Ron had forgotten his food in favor of staring at the exchange made between his best friend and the first year.  
  
"Okay, Harry, I would love to go to the dance with you," Adam said softly, staring deeply into Harry's forest green eyes. Harry smiled charmingly before grabbing a roll and standing, nibbling it a bit.  
  
"Great," The Golden Boy grinned through his roll, "see you at eleven," with a skip in his step, Harry walked from the hall, not aware of the blonde from across the hall that rose from his seat as well.  
  
"Potter," someone called, not far behind him. The Gryfindor turned, looking up into the face of his 'enemy'.  
  
"Hello Draco," Harry's voice was somewhat light, his eyes sparkling as he looked up at Draco. The Slytherin ignored the humming of his ears and smiled lightly at Harry.  
  
"Come on, I'll walk you to your room," Draco muttered, trying to tear his eyes from Harry's face. He turned in the general direction Harry was going as the shorter of the two caught up, his shorter legs making him have to walk faster to keep up. "So," Draco stated as they began the long walk to Gryfindor tower, "whom are you going with to the dance?" The ice prince tried his best to keep his voice tonelessly curious instead of hopeful and eager.  
  
"Oh, I asked Parsee Adams to go with me," Draco's heart sank, "he looked dejected because he couldn't go and he's nice enough," Harry explained conversationally, still nibbling at his roll.  
  
"Oh," Draco's soft voice drifted on the somewhat tense air as they continued their walk.  
  
"I'll save you a dance though," Harry's cheerful voice did nothing to sway the smile that formed on Draco's lips, if anything, the smile encouraged it.  
  
"And I will you," they came to a portrait down the hall from that of the fat lady. Harry turned to it just as Draco was about to walk by it.  
  
"Good evening, Harry," it was a portrait of two little boys; one with blonde hair and blue eyes the other with black hair and brown eyes. Draco raised an eyebrow at the blonde one who reminded him of someone.  
  
"Hello James, Lucius," Harry nodded to each of them. Draco's jaw dropped. The little boy was his father.  
  
"Password?" The blonde boy asked, raising a little eyebrow in a very Malfoy- like way. Harry nodded and turned to the blonde Slytherin who continued to stare at the painting. The raven-haired boy chuckled softly at the look on his face.  
  
"Yes, Draco, those are our fathers...better times," he sighed, getting a far away look on his face, "well, I must bid you good night for now and will see you again at the dance, I still have unpacking to do since I haven't exactly been in my room and I have to get ready for the dance." Harry rambled before quieting. Draco was now staring at him, his lips slightly parted in awe and transfixed on the movement of Harry's stilling lips. "See you at the dance," Harry whispered, stepping forward and leaning up. In one fluid motion the Golden Boy pressed his lips to Draco's in a soft kiss before pulling away. Draco's eyes remained trained on the spot Harry was standing in, his lips still tingling from the kiss as Harry retreated into his new room. The Slytherin sighed deeply, his pants uncomfortable on his bum as he walked hesitantly away from Harry's room, noting exactly where it was located. After all, he didn't want to force his way into Harry's room throw him on the bed and have his way with him.  
  
Draco sighed again, that was the problem, because he did want to...  
  
The Great Hall had been cleared of the house tables; the platform at which the teacher's table rested was now occupied with a live band, which played the cords to Muggle songs mixed with popular Wizarding groups. The ceiling was charmed to make it look as if the sun was shining though the stars twinkled beautifully against a navy blue sky. The floor was charmed to look like grass, the walls charmed to look like a forest, little fairies flying around. Every most everyone had arrived, including Hermoine, Ron, Seamus, Alexis, Andrew, Chris, Mike and Louis, so naturally everyone looked to the doors when they opened. At the door way stood a sight only they were blessed to see and probably would never behold again.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood there, eyes slit, hair wild. Adorning his pale skin, he wore a white silk shirt that hugged him sinfully tight as well as his white leather pants and white leather boots. Around his waist he wore a silver belt, the dragon clip looking somewhat menacing. Around his neck he wore a single pearl teardrop. Naturally, gasps echoed through the hall and even Ron had to admit his enemy's handsome attire and features. Draco glided in the room and took a seat gracefully, Pansy at his side as usual, her outfit only consisting of a black, thigh high dress that left nothing to the imagination, as usual.  
  
Not a moment after the crowd of students had gotten over Malfoy's attire, the Great Hall door opened again. This time, when everyone looked toward the door, the hall was filled with a deafening silence, the band haven stopped its playing in favor of staring fixedly at the door. Draco's eyes were mere lines when he looked to the door, at first angry someone decided to come in right after himself but then transfixed as he stared at the door as well.  
  
Harry Potter with Parsee Adams, somewhat behind him, stood in the doorway. His long hair had been let over his shoulders in a black mass of silk, flowing over his shoulders. An earring hung from his left ear, the string attached to an emerald, which glinted mischievously in his ear. He wore a black vest, the small article of clothing exposing his well-toned chest and hugging his slim waist. His pants were of black leather, hugging his ass even more than Malfoy's hugged his, which his observes found out as soon as he walked in the room. But, in all of his sexy attire, that was not what most stares were directed to. On his back, reaching over his head and sweeping the floor were two black wings, identical in color to those on Harry's date's back. Harry's wings seemed the black version of angel wings while Adam's seemed demonic in their leathery appearance. The younger boy seemed like a minion standing behind Harry though to the side as he looked down. Parsee wore a plain black button up shirt; two buttons open exposing his somewhat muscled chest and plain black trousers though both articles looked tailored.  
  
With a seductive smirk on his face, Harry held out his hand, still in the doorway and a blushing Adam took it. Now Adam looked more like his...concubine. Harry glided on the grass, his steps light and graceful as he went straight to his friends who had paused in the middle of their dancing.  
  
"Hello," he said seductively, his word drifting gracefully through the tension and immediately the room was once again filled with noise and music.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron breathed, shamelessly raking his eyes up and down Harry's slim, sexy body. Mike stood next to him, licking his lips as his eyes roamed everywhere on Harry's person. Catching the looks he received from all of his friends, Harry's smirk twitched slightly and with a glint in his eye he wrapped his arm possessively around Adam's waist, pressing their bodies together, their wings touching.  
  
"Where did those wings come from, Harry?" Hermoine asked before anyone could say anything about Harry's gesture. Harry simply tossed another smirk in her direction. The wings disappeared with a snap of his fingers, leaving his back clad in only his leather vest, knowing he would receive question after question about his attire tonight but not right now.  
  
"They've been there since summer, Moine," Harry drawled, Hermoine's nickname rolling off his tongue seductively, "speak later," he said before she could ask him anymore, "dance now." As if on cue, the band began to play wild music, the drums running through everyone's veins and Harry pulled Adam into the middle of the floor with a mischievous smirk playing over his lips.  
  
Draco Malfoy watched the exchange his eyes slit, ears humming painfully but he remained seated, watching with piercing eyes as Harry began to dance with Adam, the shy first year looking up at Harry with a mixture of adoration and something along the lines of lust. What was the Boy-Who- Bloody-Lived-To-Fuck-With-Draco-Malfoy doing? By now he had to have put two and two together and realized he was Draco's mate after the little kisses they shared that drove Draco insane and the looks that a toddler could understand! So why in all hell was he dancing like he wanted to fuck the living daylights out of Adam? That was suppose to be him that was grinding against Potter with that much fervor, that was suppose to be him Harry was smirking at like he was the devil incarnate. Damn it! With a growl to himself, Draco stood from his seat, which looked like moss but was really a charmed comforter, and glided to the dance floor. He could glide, why? He was Draco Malfoy and gliding was his thing, not Potter, not innocent, smiling Potter's! Pushing almost bodily through the crowd he reached the center of the floor. His body betrayed him, as well as his eyes. For what seemed like eternity he stared, watching Potter's body bend and move to the music sensually against Adam's, the younger boy's mouth panting, his face flushed as if Harry were really making love to him, and to Draco's utter arousal and horror, Harry smirked knowing down at the boy, snaking his body in a fluid motion against Adam's, he moaned. The first year actually moaned as he moved against Harry, his wings extending slightly then disappearing.  
  
The music picked up pace and Harry moved faster, his hips swinging from side to side, grinding against Adam, his hands slightly in the air as he moved his arms sensually above him and around Adam. The first year was moaning louder now, his eyes closed tightly, head thrown back as he grinded against Harry, his body shaking all over. No one seemed to notice except a few people who stared open mouthed at the Gryfindor. Adam bit his lip as Harry wrapped his hands around his waist, the first year gripping at his shoulders as he panted. The song ended with one last, long note and only Draco's sharp ears, along with Harry's proximity, heard the long, throaty, unearthly moan that escaped Adam's swollen lips.  
  
By the time another song began Adam laid limply in the Gryfindor's arms, his body still shaking as he clutched the older Gryfindor's shoulder for support. Harry smiled at the boy in his arms and placed a kiss on his forehead, the music to the next song starting to make his blood boil again, not having found release as easily as Adam.  
  
"Do you want another go?" Harry asked, his body already starting to sway to the music, remaining oblivious of the sharp eyes that watched the exchange with growing hatred and arousal. Draco's keen eyes watched as the boy shook his head against Harry's chest, still panting heavily.  
  
"Oh gods, I need to sit down," Adam whispered, finally able to stand on his own. Harry nodded, a small smile on his face at the flush in Adam's cheeks. Still holding him around the waist, Harry pushed past the crowd gently and seated Adam next to the other Adams, who paused in their conversation to look at their brother. Harry smiled at them and returned to the floor in search of someone he could dance with.  
  
His hand was grabbed suddenly and he was pulled against a hard body, his nose pressing softly against the person's silk shirt as they wrapped their arms around his waist. Looking up in bewilderment, Harry's jaw slacked slightly and his lips parted. Draco Malfoy's eyes were mere lines for irises and glowing silver. His ears were pointed even more so than what they had been and they looked almost sharp. His wild locks framed his pale face, the usually light blonde an amazing white. The look given to Harry made him feel bare and venerable. As if reading his thoughts, Malfoy's arms tightened around his waist, bringing them impossibly close and his body acted immediately, the energy from the last dance still not spent. Slowly, eyes still locked with Draco's, Harry's hips began to swing and his hands dropped to his sides from against Draco's chest.  
  
To his surprise, an equally aroused heat pressed against his own and he could not help the moan that escaped his lips, his eyelids falling softly, sensuously. Draco's eyes were so piercing and intense, as if he were trying to memorize the different greens Harry's eyes were made of. Was this what Adam had felt like? Draco moved his hips against Harry's in a circular motion, which followed the tune of a Muggle song, one of Harry's favorites.  
  
"I linger in the door way of alarm clocks calling, monsters calling my name," the singer sung exactly like Evanescence. Through his daze, Harry looked toward the stage to see his favorite singer singing into her wand. Another circular motion of Draco's hips brought Harry's eyes back to the staring Slytherin, a soft pant escaping his lips as the song picked up in chorus. "Cause in my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby. I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple skies fly over me."  
  
At the familiar song, Chris looked to where Harry was dancing with Adam. His shock was covered as he watched Harry and Draco stare at one another, dancing like fairies fly, the Gryfindor panting slightly and Draco smirking knowingly. Turning away from the sight solemnly he shook his head at his date, listening half heartily as Mike went on and on and how he should have been the one to take Harry to this celebration. Well there wasn't much he could do now; Draco had taken care of that.  
  
"I told you I'd save you a dance," Harry panted against Draco's chest, the two of them still grinding even as the song ended and went into some hard rock. Blood boiling like fire, Harry licked his lips, looking back up at Draco as they began to dance wildly, the blonde's grip lost against his hips as he moved them around to the music of the song, all the while grinding and thrusting against Harry. The Gryfindor felt overwhelmed, his head spinning, feeling hands all over his body and Draco was in no better a state.  
  
Though he did not show it, his body itched to shake with Harry's his arousal straining against his leather pants, his ears humming painfully but in a delicious sort of way his eyes never left Harry's face. He drunk in every moan and pant that escaped the Gryfindor's lips and every thrust and grind against his own hips were pure torture. The song picked up an inhuman pace and both followed it, their movements a blur to the human eye. Not able to take it anymore, Harry tossed his head back and released himself in a long 'a', his voice drowned out by the music, which also swallowed Draco's answering moan of completion. Harry's knees buckled but he did not fall nor land on Draco as Adam had done to him, instead, his wings extracted from his back and spread slightly, beating softly to lift him and causing those surrounding them to move away slightly, though most only moved without sparing a glance. Seconds later, they disappeared again and Harry stood before Draco on his somewhat shaky feet.  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.  
  
"I enjoyed our dance, Harry," Draco whispered in Harry's ear before the Gryfindor slumped against him, unconscious. The doors to the Great Hall busted open, revealing their new teacher, Liana Adams. On her face was a deep scowl, the thick crowd on the dance floor seemed to part with her presence to reveal Draco holding Harry.  
  
"Stop this nonsense at once," she hissed out, waving a hand at the two of them. Draco flew from Harry in a hard jerk, the Golden Boy falling to the floor, as he was slammed harshly against the charmed ceiling. The band stopped playing and the dim lights brightened to show two long, black wings protruding from their new professor's back, similar to Harry's and Adam's. The first year stood from his seat at the sight of his mother.  
  
---------------------------  
  
I hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger. Do tell me if you liked it or not in your review. The more reviews I get, the faster I can update, but, sorry to say, I will not update unless I get at least...ten for this chapter. Thank all of you and I loved the suggested I've gotten. Some will even be put into action while others will simply be added to another story.  
  
AGAIN, THANK YOU TO MY LOVING READERS AND REVIEWERS  
  
SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL WIDE OPEN  
  
Until, next time:  
  
Teaser:  
  
Harry's body jerked and he began to glow, his pupil disappearing in a fire of green, the white of his eyeball being swallowed by black.  
  
Next Chapter: Harry's history and the Adams clan... 


	12. Chapter Twelve

DISCLAIMER: Fuck you to all those who wish sue me! I'm so bloody tired of these long ass, pointless disclaimers that entail me not owning anything, Fuckers... smirk

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I'll explain when I have more time!

-----------------------

Where were last left off...

"Stop this nonsense at once," she hissed out, waving a hand at the two of them. Draco flew from Harry in a hard jerk, the Golden Boy falling to the floor, as he was slammed harshly against the charmed ceiling. The band stopped playing and the dim lights brightened to show two long, black wings protruding from their new professor's back, similar to Harry's and Adam's though leathery. The first year stood from his seat at the sight of his mother.

------------------------

Chapter Twelve

"Mother!" he exclaimed, Liana's eyes snapped to his own, "what in heaven's name are you doing?" He jogged to Harry, wings spread to block the unconscious boy from view.

"It's forbidden!" she screamed, waving her hand once more. Adam raised his forearms and his body jerked but he did not move.

"It's his choice!" he yelled back. Draco remained pressed against the ceiling, a weight holding him there.

"You are of my clan and I order you to move," she said firmly, moving her hand once again. This time Adam did not put up his arms to block himself, his body did not jerk, he did not move.

"I am of his clan," on his forehead, a lightening bolt engraved in red and green formed, his mother scowled fiercely.

"How dare you betray me?" she hissed venomously. "Andrew, Alexis," she called and the two staring twins stood to face her. With a look to them they walked to her sides, standing slightly behind her, both looking to their brother with blank expressions. Adam sneered, his canines growing longer and his wings becoming feathery instead of the demon wings his family sported.

"No mother, betrayal is what you just did to his mate," Adam sneered.

"Stop it," someone whispered. Adam turned to look to the floor where Harry's limp body lay, his long black hair a flowing river all over his head, arms spread eagle as he glowed. The Golden Boy's body jerked and his eyes snapped open. Draco watched from the ceiling, facing Harry perfectly as he stared into Harry's eyes. The black of his iris was gone and his forest green seemed to take up his entire retina, the usual white of his eyeball replaced by a deep black. Harry stood shakily on his legs, head bowed as he did so. Standing at his full height, arms hanging limply at his sides, the Gryfindor raised his head. "Liana," his voice seemed light but booming as it echoed the hall, "you will not touch my kin," his voice was a low growl and from his back, black wings erupted, splaying like a splash of black water, the feathery wings glowing, shifting from white to black. Before him, Adam fell to his knee, head bowed, hands flat against the floor in submission. Moments later, Alexis and Andrew fell as well, heads bowed in respect.

Liana scowled behind her at them before turning her sneer towards him. His face seemed to shift forms, the sign of a god, the sign of a half-breed, his black wings beating slightly, lifting him off of the ground as he looked down upon her. Her scowl fell. Whatever held Draco to the ceiling released him and he would have fallen if he had not begun to glow as well. His glow was not golden but hazy silver, his back arching as he floated in mid air, above the crowd of people and Drakes Anglias. A ripping sound echoed throughout the silent hall and, producing from Draco's back, were wings, wings of the purest white, wings, which glowed and shadowed in turn with Harry's. With a calm face he beat his wings until he hovered beside Harry, the younger of the two not turning to him, eyes focused on Liana's throughout Draco's entire transformation. His eyes did not change like Harry's but remained slit, his senses seemingly clouded as he watched what happened through a veil of clouds. Draco's wings shifted in turn with Harry's going from Draco's white wings, to Harry's black, to Draco having black wings and Harry white.

Liana's body shook, and her head snapped to the skies as if being electrocuted. Harry and Draco watched, as if passing judgment.

"You are stripped of your title for the harm done to my kin," Harry spoke when all movement stopped, Liana's body collapsing to her knees, head bowed as she stared at the floor. Her eyes rose to his in protest and he waved a hand over her form, causing another jerk of her body before she was on her feet, head bowed before him. "As punishment for the actions against my mate," Draco held his breath, though he was not aware of much of anything, he felt a surging joy at the title his mate had given him and refrained from doing a happy dance inside of his head, "you are to be stripped of your knowledge and are to be left half sane." Liana seemed to be struggling against an invisible force when she looked into Harry's black and green eyes. She saw no sympathy, no regret, but she did see something she would never forget, even with the stripping of her heritage and memory: his eyes held utter loathing. Harry waved a hand over her form again then turned to the rest of his little audience, over looking those who bowed their head purposely.

With a muttered charm every one, except for himself, Draco, and Adam, fell to the Great Hall floor...

Harry opened blurry eyes to the world of the conscious. He blinked a few times to rid his eyes of the clouds around his vision, taking in his surroundings as they were revealed to him.

"You're awake," the familiar voice of Adam greeted him the moment he began to shift and the Gryfindor turned his head to look at the smaller boy, a light smile on his face. He seemed to be in the hospital wing of Hogwarts, his dull senses humming to life as if searching for something.

"I'm here," someone whispered to his right and his head turned sharply to look into the tired eyes of his mate, the blonde on a bed next to his own.

"You've been asleep for little over a week, Harry," Adam told him, his voice tired as well.

"And you?" Harry turned his large green eyes to Adam, the first year blushing lightly.

"I awoke two days ago," he whispered, looking away from the green-eyed Gryfindor with uncertain eyes.

"We're all ears, Parsee," Draco's hoarse voice was somewhat booming to Harry's ears, causing him to hiss softly in pain before he slowly sat up to glare at his smirking mate.

"Tone it down a bit," he glared, watching with sleep lidded eyes as his mate rose from the hospital bed and padded over to his, his slim form sliding under the cool covers and his chilly feet touching Harry's. "Cold feet," Harry chuckled, kicking slightly at Draco's toes, which wiggled against his skin. The blonde chuckled softly, ignoring his comment and wrapping his long arms around his waist, cuddling to Harry as he rested his head on Harry's chest. The Gryfindor blushed softly at this, putting a hand to Draco's hair and stroking the soft locks, which felt like water against his sensitive palms. He looked up to Adam who watched with a small smile. "What happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" Adam asked, scooting up on his chair until his hands touched Harry's bed. A soft growl escaped Draco's lips and Harry shook his head, chuckling softly at his possessive mate. Harry shook his head at Adam and nodded for him to continue. "Well...it's somewhat hard to explain," the younger Gryfindor bit his lip and leaned back into his chair casually with a look to Draco. He flicked one of his bangs out of his face, revealing a lightening bolt scar, which looked fresh, the skin surrounding it raw. Both Draco and Harry gasped, the blonde releasing Harry and sitting up fully beside him. "This, is the signature of your clan, Harry," the boy told him, looking patient at the slacked jaws facing his way.

"Clan?" the two said in unison. Adam nodded, crossing his ankles and hands.

"Yes, your clan."

"Signature?" Again, Adam nodded.

"You, Harry, are one of the Drakes Anglias. You, Harry, are an original." A moment of silence filed in after Adam's statement, both Harry and Draco looking at him like he had grown a second head.

"What the hell is that?" Draco blurted out after being certain that the young Adams was not going to explain farther.

"Neither of you know what Drakes Anglias is?" Adam sounded shocked; both shook their heads, which came before the long sigh of irritation from Adam. "Get comfortable then," he sighed, watching as they did just that. "Drakes Anglias are creatures part god, part human..." he trailed off to receive a nod on their part then continued, "A long time ago, before humans walked the earth, before creatures of different origins and heritage roomed the earth, there was only one family. There was Ichi, the mother, the queen, creator of 'The Family' and earth, San, the king and creator of humans, Ni, the daughter and creator of creatures, and, Shi, the creator of plants and ruler of the sun. For centuries, the family of four watched over planet earth, guided humanity, cared for the creatures, plants and the like. However, this time, called 'The Time of Contentment", did not last. The youngest generation, Ni and Shi, became jealous of humans, the two lesser gods did not like the attention their mother and father lavished upon the humans, nor did they like the freedom in which they carried themselves, allowed to build and destroy as they saw fit. In spite of their parents, the two kin found a group of humans and gave them Entities, or magic, as you call it; they were the first wizards.

As you can imagine, the brother and sister had hoped to enrage their mother and father. Their father, who thought it was dishonor to mess with something he had created, went into a rage, but the mother stilled his hand, which was not as powerful as her own. She persuaded the king to let it pass in forgiveness and he consented," by now both Harry and Draco were leaning in closely. "The brother and sister, or kin, waited and waited, using their godly powers to shape and mold the humans their father had created and wizards they had created, a process labeled evolution. Again, the king saw anger and the mother, once more, stilled his wrath. The kin were outraged, so much so, that in a fit of desperation to displease their all forgiving mother, they mated with the very humans they had bestowed entities in, causing their father to be wrathful. The queen, still forgiving, stopped him again. By now, even the king had harbored a hatred for his wife and mother, feeling spite and dislike for the way she ordered and controlled him.

The children that arose from the unholy, as the king called it, mating of god and human were what you are, Harry, labeled Drakes Anglias, which means Dark Angels. Their wings were of the deepest black, a contrast to the white wings of Ni and Shi, wings that took form instead of the wings, which were of light, on the backs of the lesser gods. There were ten children born of the mating, five of the Ni clan and five of the Shi clan. As the years passed, the two families mated with more humans, only to find the only humans able to do so were wizards. That is when the families split apart completely. As ordered by the king, only true gods were allowed into the gates of The Family Castle, known as heaven, making the Drakes Anglias feel shunned, though the did not show their distaste. The split clans of Ni and Shi born to ten more clans, only one of each clan remaining faithful, creating a total of twelve clans of Drakes Anglias. The clans were Adams, Lucas, Buras, Dorsa, Thetas, Fritos, Rivas, Vans, Titus, Locos and of course the originals of Ni and Shi.

The mother, seeing the family part saw her first glimpse of anger and the world froze in light of it, known to you as the Ice Age. Ichi saw the hurt it did, the cold lasting for fifty years before she controlled herself, spinning a new fate for the world in adjustment to her family's doing. As evolution continued with out the watchful eyes of the lesser gods, Ni and Shi, the Drakes Anglias became darker in appearance. The wings on their backs became leathery and the rich, tan skin on their bodies became paler. The mother, looking to her husband for the answer, found he had been twisting the Drakes Anglias to look as he wanted them to look, and would soon make them appear as abominations. Anger and betrayal clouded the mother's heart, causing fire to rain from the skies. Seeing that her husband and children held hatred she did not bestow in them for her, she cast them into the underworld, ordering them to rule the wasteland until light shinned in their blackened hearts once again.

Centuries passed, and yet they still did nothing, they stayed where they were, she was alone." Adam paused in his tale, seeing Harry get droopy eyed as he rested his head on Draco's shoulder. "Shall I continue another time?" He asked, smiling softly at the sleepy Gryfindor. Draco glared at him, then down at Harry, who looked up from the blanket he had been playing with in Draco's lap.

"No," Harry shook his head, pouting determinedly, "I want to hear the rest of the story." Adam chuckled, reaching for the water beside Harry's bed.

"Fine," he poured himself a glass and settled back after taking a sip. "About two centuries ago, the mother discovered her children had passed, their life span not as long as her own and her husband had fallen ill, being away from his mate for that long had caused him to deteriorate and, being so busy with the humans, creatures, and plants, she could not save him. In good faith, she allowed him to pass, threading his soul to reincarnate into a human, who did not happen until about thirty-forty years ago, your father, Harry. The mother, in direr need of her mate, even with her forever-lasting life, took form of a human, your mother. In thought of their re-mating, the mother, over taken by love, forgot all that had happened and became Lily Evans, by the time she had mated James Potter, or the reincarnation of San, and had you, the world was in chaos and a dark wizard was on the loose, Voldemort.

Usually, when a wizard became bad, the mother would handle him or her and restore peace to the world, but as a human she could not do that. In light of the love for you, Harry, she still could not remember who she was. When the dark wizard came for you, your mother had to watch the man she loved die again, in so, remembering who she was. A kiss to your forehead revealed her mark, your mark, the lightening bolt, which was the sign of The Original Family, Ichi, Ni, San and Shi. The killing curse sent your mother back to The Family Castle and left you, as she was, alone.

Days ago, you awoke into your Drakes Anglias, which most of us do when we are born, you, Harry, are an Original, the only original, and in so, according to the legend of King San, are Go, who is read to first be cursed and then become judgment." Harry stared into space, taking all of this in.

"I remember something about that woman saying it's forbidden...what's forbidden?" Draco asked, looking to Harry for a moment in concern. Adam shook his head thoughtfully at the question.

"Elvin are about as old as the gods themselves. They are the first creatures created by Ni; a replica of what she saw the gods as, beautiful and light. Her pure heart saw to it that the Elvin were gifted with feathery, white wings, an act her father greatly approved of when the family was still solid. Her father labeled them Anglias, as well as her most praised work of art. The king, seeing what his daughter had created and seeing what both his children had done, made it so the mating of Drakes Anglias and Anglias was near impossible, as when they met they would share a great animosity. The twelve clans believed in this and never questioned it, that is until Harry here." Draco smirked at that, puffing out his chest, causing Harry to poke at his abs in attempt at annoyance. Adam chuckled and took another sip of water.

"I knew you were unholy, Potter," Draco taunted, swiping away Harry's finger. The Gryfindor glared and sat up from Draco's chest, scooting away from the blonde and crossing his arms.

"Watch it, Malfoy, I am half god, you know," he growled, eyes flashing slightly. Draco tilted his head at Harry's eyes in confusion.

"Are you getting angry, Potter?" Draco smirked scooting closer to the Golden Boy. "You might freeze the world if you get angry," he purred out, leaning into the Gryfindor slightly. Harry blushed, scooting farther away, the blonde following him. A loud smack was heard when Harry's scooting landed him on the floor, the rich sound of Draco's laughter following.

"Explain the part about the clans and your own," Harry said from the floor, trying to muster up enough dignity to remove his throbbing butt from the cool, white tile floor. Adam nodded to no one in particular, taking a long swig of water to cool his somewhat sore throat. "You can stop talking for now, I don't want you to lose your voice if it hurts," Harry told him, standing. Draco's laughter died down and Adam felt his face heat to the roots of his black hair. "What?" Harry asked, looking at both Draco and Adam. Adam's face was redder than a beet and Draco's eyes had slit, ears pointing slightly. The Gryfindor looked down at him self, dressed in a pair of plain white boxers. Slowly, but surely, a light rose colored his cheeks and he grabbed the sheet from Draco's bed, wrapped it around his waist and chuckled softly to himself in on swift motion.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, you're awake," Dumbledore's voice slipped through the moment, bringing all three back from their respective places of embarrassment and arousal. Harry looked to the door. In the doorway stood the headmaster, Snape behind him, arms crossed. Harry allowed his eyes to travel the span of Snape's robes. The usually hauntingly tight clothing outlined the Potion's master's curves, exploring the planes of his definite muscle tone. His sharp green eyes trailed back to his professor's face noting the oil like quality of his picture gone to soft, baby powered skin, pale in it's contrast to his shinning hair, the oils seemingly worked into the black strains. Harry licked his lips. A sharp growl from his bed broke the Gryfindors appreciative gawking of his Professor, the tension of the room hitting him full on the face when he finally tore his eyes from his professor to look to his growling mate.

The blonde's scowl was directed to not only his mate but to his godfather as well. It seemed as if there was a mutual attraction between both teacher and student that had not been there before. Watching as both men stepped from the doorway and into the infirmary their steps cautious, both throwing weary glances in his direction, he growled again.

"Headmaster, Professor," Adam nodded, noting the tense air between his sire, Draco and Snape. Dumbledore smiled at them, Snape sneered a bit, eyes trailing sensuously to look to Potter every now and again as he stood behind his ledge.

"Boys, I am happy to see that all of you are awake and well," Dumbledore's trademark, gravely voice had lost the comfort it had given Harry. He shook his head somewhat at his new intruders, frightened in light of his new opinion regarding his potion's professor. Seeking something he knew nothing of, the raven-haired boy climbed back onto the bed he had shared with his mate moments before, movements reflected that of a wounded animal.

"Awake at least," Draco murmured against his mate's neck as he snuggled into the boy, glad at the return of his warmth and more than a little insecure regarding the appearance of a newly attractive Professor Serverus Snape. As if reading his thoughts, the potion's master sneered at his godson when the boy looked up from Potter's neck. His own odd feelings toward the Gryfindor Golden Boy puzzling, feeling definite jealously in the pit of his stomach at the settling of the boy between the blonde's legs, his unclothed back pressing sumptuously against his godson's chest. The headmaster cleared his throat, standing before the bed and looking expectantly down on his star student.

"I can not say that I am not glad I decided to give you your own rooms, Mr. Potter," the headmaster smiled, looking over the rim of his glasses in his usual twinkling way. Harry smiled somewhat at the comment, relaxing a bit more in the presence of his mentor but unable to shake the somewhat uneasy feeling he began to feel.

"I agree, sir..." Adam interrupted him.

"But they will not be enough to house his clan," the boy stated, looking from Snape whom he had been staring at intently ever since the potion's professor's arrival.

"Ah, you are correct," Dumbledore summoned a set of chairs for himself and Snape, settling himself on the high, throne-like chair. "Am I correct in assuming the only members of your clan as of yet are Mr. Adams and Mr. Malfoy," the old man spoke to Harry. Eyes flickering to Snape momentarily, Harry nodded, tilting his head in question toward the headmaster. "Yes, well we must finish off your clan as soon as possible, than." Adam interrupted once more.

"With all due respect, sire, that is my duty as first clans man," he stated, crossing his legs and looking uncannily like Draco. Harry shook his head in confusion, not able to concentrate on what was being said, the blonde's long hair sweeping against his neck with the slightest movement of Draco's head. Dumbledore nodded and stood, Snape standing as well.

"I will leave it to you, then," and he headmaster glided to the door, their professor in tow. Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his black eyes glinting in a way they never head before, before returning his attention to the waiting headmaster. The two left the room before Harry could voice any of the new questions in his head.

-----------------------------------

Thank you very much for being so patient with me and as I'm somewhat pressed for time, I'll simply stop here and not issue the thank you individually....

SUGGESTIONS ARE STILL OPEN!!!!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen: What a lucky number

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter you fucking prat fuckers....I mean that in the nicest way possible.

A/N: Looky, looky, what I have here. I have another chapter. Though it's not exactly as long as my others it'll have to be long enough for now. Thank all of you for being patient and contrary to what some of you may believe I do not read my reviews but I do. I have made a few adjustments to the next chapter as well as following chapters. If the lot of you want to know I started a new job and for some odd reason have been keeping up with my fan work better than before...who knew. I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible and because I'm going to be late for work just typing this all of you better be grateful. Maybe next time I'll post a few shoutouts as I'm sure some of you are eagerly awaiting the response to some of your questions...but you will have to wait I'm afraid.

Thank all of you for being so patient and my one hundredth reviewer, whoever you are, you know who you are, I love you, but no less and no more than the others that helped you get there and those after you.

Well, on with the story...

----------------------

Where we last left off...

"I will leave it to you, then," and he headmaster glided to the door, their professor in tow. Snape glanced over his shoulder at Harry, his black eyes glinting in a way they never head before, before returning his attention to the waiting headmaster. The two left the room before Harry could voice any of the new questions in his head.

-----------------------

Chapter Thirteen: What a lucky number

"Well, Harry, I must be on my way, after all, with my mother in Saint Mungos and my siblings without a clan leader, I think it's safe to assume that my world has been turned upside down and fucked side up," the casual drawl followed Draco's raised eyebrow though Harry could not see it he could practically sense the blonde's elegant confusion. The boy was acting uncannily like the youngest Malfoy. Adam stood, straightening his robes for a moment before he swept toward the door.

"Adam," Harry called before the first year could make it from the room. The boy glanced over his shoulder.

"Yes, Harry?" a blush forced it's way to Harry's cheeks at his spoken name, the sound relative to an endearment, as ridiculous as it seemed. Though Draco's growl confirmed his thoughts somewhat, the Golden Boy brushed it off.

"When are we going to finish or conversation on my interestingly odd past and soon to be future?" he pouted, smirking internally as he sensed his mate's eyes narrowing down on his head.

"Soon, young sire," and Adam swept from the room, a less Malfoy-like stride in his step.

"And what pray tell, was that, 'young-sire'?" Draco spat, squeezing Harry tightly, almost to the point of injury. The raven-haired boy winced before snuggling as much as he could into Draco's back, a gesture encouraging the tight hold around him. With a sly smirk he wiggled his ass a bit, the movement grinding deliciously against Draco's boxer clad cock.

"Nothing," Harry said innocently before wiggling his way from the now lax grip of his mate.

"You know," the blonde huffed angrily, realizing the brunette had evaded his arms once again, "if you are my mate then why, oh why, haven't we fucked yet?" Harry chuckled at his mate's bluntness, sliding from the bed in one fluid motion in search of his clothing, as he did not wish to be in such a state of undress in front of his headmaster again. The brunette ignored the question and, instead, addressed the wonderfully blunt quality of his mate's speech.

"Did you know that your candid vocalisms are endearing?" he asked teasingly, bending over slightly to reach for the clothes under Draco's original bed. He heard a strained groan and smirked to himself, straightening only to press fully into a hard chest, strong arms circling around his waist, to his surprise, pulling him into a hard something which rested at the beginning of his rear when he became completely squashed against the breathless, eager blonde.

"I see you've been socializing with the Mudblood," he purred into Harry's neck, rocking the both of them from side to side. Harry frowned at the name of his given friend, about to vocalize his disapproval of the disparagement when he felt Draco's teeth graze over the sensitive skin of his neck, just below his ear, his argument dying with a soft 'ah'. "My only hope is that you haven't been too friendly with the little slut, as I intend to be your only fuck this year," his harsh voice followed by a sharp pain radiating from the shell of his ear disarmed any drossiness Harry may have felt, turning him on, as much as he did not like to admit it.

"What," he panted airily, leaning his head back against Draco's shoulder, allowing the Veela more access to his ear and neck, "brought about this change in attitude...?" he question issued in pants, Draco's lips and teeth lavishing worship to his newly exposed shoulder, neck and ear. No answer came.

However, the abrupt opening and slamming of the hospital wing doors did break Draco (and Harry) from his worshiping. Slit silver eyes snapped to the door, already set in beams of glaring anger directing to their intruder(s). Standing in front of the now closed doors stood two of the new additions of their year. He believed their names were...

"Chris, Mike, hi!" Harry breathed, distancing himself from Draco at the new distraction. Damn it! The blonde thought. He did it, yet again!

-------------------

Yes, I know, cliffhangers suck the balls off of anything great work I could ever write.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: Fuck you you monkey fucking sluts that dare to question my integrity...i think i spelled that wrong...no i don't own it so go...sit on a turtle and make yourself useful...

**A/N:** I am sorry for the long wait (as usual) Sadle enough, i didn't get any questions that i can answer without ruining what's left of my story and yes, that means that this story will be ending -soon-...as in ten or twelve chapters it all depends on how it follows from now on. I did take one of your suggestions, if you don't have anything better to do you can go through each review and find out which suggestion i used, but i'm sure you have better things to do!

Neway, this chapter isn't that long but it's pretty good. The next one should be filled with explanations and the like as well as what is going to happen between our favorite blonde Slytherin and "sweet little Harry"...that was foreshadowning if ya didn't catch it. Anyway, that's it for now, my lovely bunch of poofs and yaoi lovers...

(_Note: I never understood the word yaoi being used for situations that don't deal with anime...it means homosexuality in JAPANESE...not English... i should come up with something like...homoreality...what do ya think? This happens when you don't go to sleep until three o'clock in the morning_)

Okay, here we go... (look at the cool ruler thing i just learned how to do...)

* * *

_Where we last left off..._

"Chris, Mike, hi!" Harry breathed, distancing himself from Draco at the new distraction. Damn it! The blonde thought. He did it, yet again!

-----------

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry blushed an awful shade of red at the look on both boys' faces, hurriedly wrapping a sheet around his partially naked body. He watched, fascinated as Draco's eyes slit slightly, the daggers glaring heatedly at both Mike and Chris. The taller of the two intruders cleared their throat, straightening their school tie.

"Yes, well, we'll see you later, Harry, must get back to the…um…studies, yes, studies, NEWTs and all…"Chris stuttered, grabbing Mike by the hood of his robe and dragging him, kicking and screaming from the room. Harry could have sworn he saw his hair turn red as a result of his extended embarrassment. He could hear something that oddly enough sounded like a purr reverberating from Draco's general area. Instead of chancing a look, the embarrassed Gryfindor grabbed a few articles of clothing and swept from the room quickly, sheet around him. He didn't hear the blonde follow and for once, was grateful in light of the bathroom directly across the hall from the hospital wing. Praying to the gods…or his mum if he got technical, he entered the bathroom in hopes that no one else occupied the relieving room.

To his luck, however, this was not to be, as he had walked in on a heated conversation, his name thrown into the mix, catching his interest, as he was just about to leave.

"How dare that blonde bastard touch -my- Harry?" Mike exclaimed, pacing back and forth before a seated Chris, the blue haired boy's countenance calmer then Harry had ever seen it.

"And how, pray tell, have you taken claim to the young master?" he asked, crossing his legs calmly and leaning back onto the plush couch that seemed out of place in the white tile bathroom. Mike scowled deeply at the boy, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest, face contorted into a pout, pausing in his pacing as he thought. How exactly was Harry his? He had shared that kiss!

"Yeah, I shared a kiss with him!" Mike exclaimed, his voice echoing off of the walls and then coming back to them, a whisper in their ears. Chris seemed to be in deep thought, his shoulders slumping slightly at the confession before he straightened his back and spoke. Harry peeked his head around the corner created by the bathroom stall, ear leaning into the conversation without being seen completely.

"And that makes him yours? Under those circumstances I would say that everyone belongs to everyone as I am sure you have shared a kiss with more than Harry and they others," he articulated, smirking slightly at the bewildered look on Mike's face before the very tan boy scowled at him, grabbing Chris by his collar.

"Are you trying to be smart you little shit?" he spat, bringing Chris to eye level which including pulling him down a bit, as Chris was quite taller than him. Harry frowned and was about to step from his hiding place when Chris's lips curved into a teasing smirk.

"Of course not, but let us test your theory, Michelangelo," with that, Chris leaned into him, lips brushing his softly before he brought a hand to the back of Mike's hand and deepened the kiss. Mike's grip loosened in shock, his eyes so wide Harry could clearly see his pupil, the black dot dilating as his grip tightened again and his lids fell, bringing Chris closer, if possible.

Harry turned from the scene, a blush coloring his cheeks as he heard the couch squeak with added weight. As silently as possible, the raven-haired Gryfindor slipped on the too big pants and slightly tight shirt before he promptly left, closing the bathroom door quietly behind himself.

Meanwhile, still standing in the hospital wing, Draco Malfoy scowled. He scowled at himself, at Harry, who currently was not present and at the little fucks that had walked in on himself and his mate, who were also not present at the moment. In a fit of anger, he tossed his gaze to the bed beside that of his mate's, the sheets immediately bursting into flame. Satisfied, for now, the Slytherin walked from the room, following his nose, so to speak, to the bathroom across the hall, his mate's lingering scent leading him to the closed door. Opening said door, the young Malfoy heir let in a sharp breath of air, and witnessing not the most pleasing of sights when he realized whose snogging session he has just interrupted.

"Well, if it isn't the fairy and the turtle, that's the most interesting, and most disgusting pairing I have had the displeasure to encounter," he drawled through his usual smirk, gliding from the room as soon as both began to blush, at least that's what he thought they were doing, it was hard to tell as one blushed blue and the other violet. He shrugged to himself, following Harry's scent and wondering why the hell he stood there like an idiot as his mate left the room.

The young Slytherin heard a shuffle as he turned another corner, seconds before a hard body pressed into his own, effectively squashing him against the cool wall of the west wing. He looked down, into the face of his attacker only to see the face of his grinning mate. He smirked back, quite content with their certain position and wondering what in all hell had gotten into his usually subtle mate, until Harry smirked back, pressing into him more so. The Malfoy heir quickly found a situation arising, more specifically between his legs and he had no classroom near by to ravish his mate in. As he thought to himself, picturing all the positions he would hoax the Gryfindor into, said lion began to unbutton the buttons of his white shirt, leaning forward slightly to lick at the pale skin he had revealed, the kiss becoming new news to the daydreaming Slytherin as his body took in the action, sending shots of pleasure throughout his body.

The feeling of his mate's lips on his person caused his rational mind to slip somewhat, allowing his instincts to take over momentarily in which he fisted Harry's shirt and brought his lips to his own. His tongue forced it's way into Harry's compliant lips, immediately tasting a spicy mint on the Gryfindor's tongue. The odd taste burned his mouth, fire traveling from his tongue to the rest of his body and brain, filling his consciousness with a haze of fog only describable as ethereal. And Harry was in no better a state. Just as with Mike his mouth began to burn and, just like with Mike, he licked greedily of Draco, his tongue, teeth, anything, the cooling taste sending a shiver through his person, his hands gripping at Draco's head and shoulders, desperate to keep him there.

And to his liking, the cool taste did not end, it spread like dew throughout his being, his nipples hardening through his tight shirt as he felt the internal cold intensify, chilling him in a pleasant cherry tasting snow. Draco's eyes watered as he felt his mouth burning deliciously, the pain a throbbing need within him as if it were the only thing keeping him alive, lack of air making him feel slightly dizzy. With a force he, himself, did not know nor comprehend, he separated himself from Harry with much difficulty, as Harry whined, groaned and moaned, attempting to continue the passionate kiss by himself if he had to, not releasing Draco's hair even as their lips parted, the blonde's bottom lip between Harry's nibbling teeth. He let go dejectedly, panting, as he pouted up at the blonde sexily.

"What's wrong, Draco?" he whispered, rubbing his body against Draco's to ease the increasing heat within his body, the cold leaving him painfully aroused and slightly sweaty.

"We can't do this here…" the blonde whispered, or more so, moaned, back, feeling Harry grind into his erection. The Gryfindor blinked owlishly for a few moments before he looked from left to right, noticing that, though they were in a dark section of the hallway, well hidden, they were still, in fact, within a hallway. Nodding his head compliantly, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began a fast pace walk towards his room.

* * *

I know, i know, i should not have left it there but i just couldn't resist. Okay, you know the drill by now...

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN! ALL PREPARED FOR THE LOT OF YOU (..._dirty minds...and tension_)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: You know the drill, and if you don't, I think it would behoove you to push the back button and view the beginning of the previous chapters...

_**A/N**_: _I don't know why I am doing this as I have been fighting with myself about uploading this chapter. You will see what I mean soon, when you read the document as it is far from finished and only adds to the chaos that is most becoming in this particular story. I am running on irration right now as I -want- to go clubbin' but my mum won't let me...the bitch scowl Well, here's at least a small portion of the chapter you have all been waiting for...if there are anymore of you out there since it's been so long since I updated...Sorry about that, btw... grin_

**Warning**: _Blah, Blah, Slash and other things common society scowls at...save the society I have invented in my own head but that's not the point, is it...?_

--------------------------------

_Where we last left off..._

"We can't do this here…" the blonde whispered, or more so, moaned, back, feeling Harry grind into his erection. The Gryfindor blinked owlishly for a few moments before he looked from left to right, noticing that, though they were in a dark section of the hallway, well hidden, they were still, in fact, within a hallway. Nodding his head compliantly, Harry grabbed Draco's hand and began a fast pace walk towards his room.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Not watching where he was going, Harry smacked into a hard body and would have fallen if Draco had not been behind him. He felt his eyes flare before looking up, upset of having the process of mating interrupted so abruptly. His eyes dulled somewhat when he looked into pitch black eyes, a pale figure leaning somewhat haughtily over his person.

"What would the two of you be doing roaming the halls in such a flourish?" The articulated words ran a shiver down Harry's spine. He felt the blonde stiffen behind him, sure Draco caught on to the effect the dark haired boy had on him.

"Mentor, was it?" Draco's trademark scowl lined the soft curve of his lips, his eyes roaming critically over the span of the shorter boy's body. He tightened his arms around Harry, haven caught him around the waist, and he could feel the tension in the smaller youth's body at the boy's name.

"I don't believe I gave my name," black eyes flicked up to stare unblinkingly at the unyielding blonde. Draco felt his lips curve into a smirk at the Slytherin, noting the hint of an accent the boy gave off, most likely of Asian ethnicity given the boy's almond narrow eyes, small nose and thin lips.

"Yes, but I do note the names of those within my house, especially if said name is added in my year without prior attendance to this school," at Draco's response, Mentor's gaze relented somewhat and though his mouth did not twitch in anyway, the blonde sensed amusement.

"Well done then, Draco, you may call me Louis," the teen offered his hand and Draco glanced at it, Harry still resting stiffly against him. One of his arms still wrapped around the Gryfindor, he shook the black haired teen's hand and immediately withdrew it a moment later. His arm sung with newly awakened nerves, the limb going somewhat numb after the contact was broken and he felt Harry's body surge with life once more against him.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry offered his hand in much the same manner as Louis had, his large eyes looking curiously into black depths that stayed locked that that of his mate. Just as the dark Slytherin went to take it, Draco shifted somewhat, causing their hands to slip pass one another, brushing the backs of their hands.

"A pleasure," Mentor drawled, eyes never leaving Draco's as he let his hand fall. The pale boy nodded his head toward Harry, looking down at him before flicking his eyes back to Draco and turning gracefully away. Both watched in awe as the boy swept down the hall.

"There you are, sire," Adam's voice broke whatever trance the two were in and Harry turned to the younger boy with a bright smile, filing the interaction in the back of his head for later analysis.

"Were you looking for me?" Harry's innocent smile and big eyes signaled a chuckle from his younger companion, the smaller boy sliding up to him and ringing his arm around his own.

"Of course I was," Draco growled at their tones and both raven-haired-boys giggled, "we have some things to attend to regarding the building of the clan, after all, there are the other clans to consider. They will not be happy about the fuss you have caused when you've just awoken," Adam's voice was now serious. Harry pouted somewhat, glancing at his fuming mate for a moment before allowing the younger boy to drag him away.

"We'll finish this later, Draco," Harry muttered, turning his face away from the blonde as Draco crossed his arms but did not motion to follow. What was that 'meeting' with Mentor all about? And what was that weird tingling sensation all about? It was like…Draco shook his head, continuing down the corridor in the direction the dark haired Slytherin had taken, the one opposite that of his soon-to-be-mate.

The blonde had not taken more than five steps before he was accosted at the waist and flung into a hard body, his back pressed sensuously to that of his kidnapper, body going slightly numb at the contact. His breath hitched but he made no move to back away, encouraging the arms that wrapped securely around his person.

"Mentor," he purred, smirking when he felt the body behind his own stiffen at the name.

"Malfoy…" The answer trailed over his ears. He felt his instincts screaming at him, cursing and spitting obscenities over and over again at how wrong this was, his logical, more Slytherin mind pointing out that they had yet to mate. "Shouldn't you feel a bit more guilty?" the tall lad hummed, long, impossibly long fingers trailing the length of his trouser zipper, a light chuckle vibrating his back.

"I would if I cared to question what you are…" the smirk evident in his voice, Draco let out a satisfying purr, tilting his head back.

"And what am I?" Draco shivered pleasantly, the whisper a cool tremble against the shell of his ear. _Harry_. The thought of his intended caused the blonde to move away slightly, the spell of enchantment over his body keeping him from moving away fully. He felt his instincts roar at the small victory, arguing louder than before with his weak human mind.

"You're not my mate," Draco's firm voice turned with him, the blonde now facing the dark haired youth, staring determinedly into his black eyes. "And it would be wise of you to turn off your enchantment, my dear fellow snake," he hissed, silver eyes flashing. Mentor smirked, nodding his head in obedience, releasing the tense blond.

"You have a lot more fight in you then I expected, especially since you are not mated, young Veela," he conceded, stepping to the blonde as Draco backed into a wall, not trusting the human factor of his mind in allowing his resistance a third time, the first with his own mate present. "I suppose an Elvin like myself would be sure pressed to make sure you never mate if I want you…" Draco did not like the silver ring that formed around the back eyes, the wall behind him unyielding as he pressed into it, the stark pale face of his offender becoming closer. Draco turned his head away, eyes lid on a harsh exhale before he sucked it up. Turning to face Louis, his lips curved into familiar ground, the patented Malfoy smirk.

"I'll have to speak with the headmaster about allowing all these creatures into our school. It certainly can't be wise, allowing the darker populace of magical animals into our school…" he smirked into Mentor's face, pushing the pale figure away from him with little to no exertion. "It was fun, while it lasted. I –must- go and find my mate…" Draco turned to trot from the little alcove only to be stopped by strong, long fingers wrapped securely around his upper arm.

"You leave when I say you leave, Veela," the elf spat, dark eyes glowing unnaturally as the firelight caught the specks of silver. Draco scowled, shaking his arm free.

"You will find my resolve is greater than most, you will not lead me astray again, Elfin trash." Draco stepped toward him until he glared into the pale boy's face, his silver eyes burning with determination. "If you deter me from my mate again," his words froze whatever thought process Mentor possessed, the sneer dropping from his features in fear, "I will show you your God…" With that, Draco spat at the floor before Louis, disgust written all over his face, toward his own actions and those of the dark elf before him. His robes swirled around him as he stormed away, desperately in search of his mate, his body already acting on his betrayal as he felt his heart clench and unclench painfully. He had to mate soon, he thought to himself, glancing worriedly over his shoulder.

Now that his state had been reenacted, many other creatures would try at him and that he had attracted an Elvin, and a dark Elvin, no less did not bode well. He almost felt bad for the dark haired Slytherin, as he would soon feel the attraction lessen. A searing pain his reward as elves in all their many forms, sans Veela, were born with, the ache that came with not knowing your mate, pain accompanying any form of disloyalty toward the mate they did not even know. Draco shrugged, shrugging off any blame in a true, Malfoy-like fashion, following the now potent smell of his mate through the twists and turns of Hogwarts.

* * *

_Yes, I know this chapter leaves more to be desired, but deal with it! _

_SUGGESTIONS ARE OPEN..._

_please...REVIEW! DAMN IT!_


End file.
